Jeanne a quest to redeem War
by dragoritus
Summary: (Bayonetta, Darksiders and Devil may cry crossover) Jeanne after agreeing to take a job from the being known as the Crowfather, witnessing the premature apocalypse, and the death of her contracted demon, being powerless and finally accused of being War's accomplice the two must work together to find whom is truly started the End War.
1. Prologue

Jeanne a quest to redeem War

(Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders, Devil may cry or Bayonetta they belong to their respected owners.)

Prologue:

 **Unknown location and time:**

A blonde woman with hip length wave hair walked carrying a young boy in her arms who wore a red jacket, the boy had white hair and blue eyes, as the woman played her son in his bed her husband walked in wearing a purple coat and played down the boy's older twin brother. The boy then asked "Mommy can we hear a bed time story?"

The woman then gave a comforting smile and looked at her husband who also smiled and said "I know which one you'll tell the boys, it is a great tale to tell."

Then man stood up and stated "But sorry boys but I have to go to work... do me a favor and keep the house in order while I'm Ok Vergil?"

Vergil then said "Yes daddy."

Then the man asked raising his right eye brow "Dante?"

Dante then gave an grin and said "What?"

The man tilted his head and said "You know."

Dante then sighed and said "Ok... fine... I promise."

The man chuckled and gave his wife a kiss goodbye and said "I should be back in the next few days. Love you Eva."

Eva smirked and said "Don't be late dear."

The man walked out as Eva asked "Boys did you know your father, Sparda had at one time a teacher?"

Dante then asked "Really dad?"

Vergil grabbed a pillow and asked "But daddy is the greatest he doesn't need a teacher..."

Eva then smiled and said "This was a long time ago Vergil..."

Dante then asked "I wanna hear who was dad's teacher..."

Eva then said with a smile "Before he was your father's teacher, he was among the most feared but the most respected of the four Horsemen... a Rider of Ruin, a warrior of red, his blue eyes gleemed in battle, and his white hair whom your father based his human form from in honoring him. But it was another Red warrior whom had along with him were framed for causing a premature apocalypse..."

* * *

Tiamat Arc Opening: The Invincible duo

Song: Indestructible by Disturbed

The scene begins with a peaceful city but suddenly meteors crashed down as Demons and Angels began to fall and fight each other, but whilemost of humanity ran Jeanne was seen wielding her Angel slayer blade as a Demon Phantom crashed and attempted to hack at her with his axe.

But Jeanne with blinding speed and grace had slashed her sword cutting the demon's fore arms off as he bleed he roared in pain until Jeanne had cut his chest and quickly sheathed her sword as the demon's chest splattered blood on the ground and fell lifeless.

Then a demon Trauma had risen from a crater tossing a dead angel off it's claws and roared at Jeanne and picked up a bus with people in it but another meteor crashes behind the demon who turned to see War crouching as he prosthetic hand glowed red at certain spots and slowly stood up as the Trauma chuckled.

Jeanne then encountered Angels who had detected her dark powers and attacked her as War had fought the Trauma in his Chaos the two then threw their fists at each other but War's fist had completely caused the Trauma's arm to explode as War slashed his head off with his Chaoseater sword.

The two had fought their respected foes until they reached the same place, and Straga appeared and defeated War and killed him as Jeanne felt weakened and was crushed by Straga.

The scene changes to Jeanne and War chained before the Charred council, Jeanne being accused of being War's accomplice was sentenced to death however they were able to request they find those responsible and the two were bound to a Watcher and a Watcher sister and were tasked to redeem their honor.

The scene once again changes as Jeanne and War are shown standing before the Demon Lord Sameal whose motives are shown unclear as he reveals an image of the Bat Queen, Tiamat and within her a demonic heart that he requires.

The scene changes again showing Jeanne and War fighting Tiamat as Sparda was seen observing the fight and was confused as he was raised to hate humans but yet he found respect in Jeanne.

The scene finally changes to War and Jeanne holding their respected swords in the air crossing their blades as they stood upon a pile of demon corpses and more of the demonic hordes marching to face them.

* * *

 **Previously... (which started on the** **Prologue of Bayonetta a journey with Death)**

Bayonetta and Jeanne had taken a job from the Crowfather and stated "Fine we'll go if you can pay for the expenses."

The Crowfather gave a smile and stated "I know of two who can..."

A portal had opened under Bayonetta and Jeanne as they were cast into the future but Jeanne was sent someplace other than where Bayoentta was, she was sent to the third universe's Earth. Jeanne now confused as she stood above on a roof top thought she was still in her own time and looked around seeing that Bayonetta was no where in sight thought "That old fucker double crossed us!"

Then Jeanne heard crowds screaming and looked down to see hundreds of people fleeing for their lives and looked to what they were running from and saw demons of all shapes and sizes killing them and chasing the humans. Jeanne then saw strange looking Angels that actually appeared to be humans with wings and golden armor with spears that acted as rifles.

Jeanne then saw a massive meteor crash through a building leaving a hole as she decided to search for it, however demons and Angels sensed her prsesne on the building and all attacked her while killing each other as Jeanne leaped off the building top and dived head first into the street as a Fallen winged Demon flew past while Jeanne landed on the beast as it flew at an angel with a long Angelic katana, large wings and a golden eye patch and jumped off as the demon clenched it's jaws into the angel's arm.

Then another angel who was a woman and had smaller yet glowing wings, said with worry in her eyes "Lord Abaddon!"

The angel stabbed her sword through the back of the demon's skull and killed it as Jeanne landed on the edge of a pit of lava in the middle of a intersection but she looked in front of her and saw a man who stood taller than even her. He wore a red hood, his hair dropping from both sides from inside his hood, he had strange heavy armor, some even looked like they were meant to be trophies.

His left hand was larger than his right and had a engaging of a skull in it, Jeanne only stood as high as his chin as he saw the man saw Abaddon and asked "Impossible... Abaddon what is this? Where are my brothers and sister?"

Abaddon clenched his fists and thought "How could this happen? The Seventh seal was not broken!"

Then the man felt weakened as a giant gauntlet erupted from the pit of lava and grabbed Abaddon while the angel woman widened her eyes in horror and demanded "WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME HAVE YOU TWO DONE?!"

Jeanne then stated "I just got here!"

While the man grumbled "I... answered the call..."

Then a skyscraper sized demon emerged from the pit and roared and back handed the angel and slammed his hand onto the street that Jeanne and the man stood on with fire literally burning in his eyes and roared at their faces. Jeanne then pulled out her All for one set of gun as the man reach his right hand over his shoulder and pulled out his large sword that had engraving of demonic faces on it's blade.

The demon laughed as he reach into the lava pit and threw three cars at Jeanne and the man as Jeanne had jumped and in midair had used both of her feet and kicked the car into the demon's face with enough force to force him back while the man had caught his own car and threw it at the demon. The demon had turned back and roared in anger as the second car hit his face with enough force to make the demon out of breath for a moment.

The demon lowered his head near the edge as Jeanne and the man had attacked the demon, the man had used his large sword, Jeanne using her guns until a demon that appeared to be a shaman with a skull staff had stolen them and grave a sinister grin and teleported as Jeanne shouted "YOU BASTARD THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SET OF GUNS!"

Jeanne then summoned her Angel slayer blade as the few angels who witnessed all trembled in fear as one said "The blade of the Dark Prince!"

The man looked to see Jeanne's blade and gave a impressed smirk and the two attacked the downed demon Jeanne slashed at the demon's boney cheek as the man climbed on the demon's face and stabbed his sword into his eye both making the demon roar in pain as the man leaped up into the air preparing to make the final strike as a horn was heard and the man glowed blue and grunted in pain as his sword fell into the pit and fell on the street.

The demon laughed and back handed the man as he said "The law... has been broken."

The demon then grabbed the man and taunted "And so have you Horseman."

The demon tossed the Horseman into the air and quickly grabbed him again as the Horseman attempted to keep himself from being crushed by the demon but he yelled in pain as the demon's grasp had finally crushed him. The demon clenched his fist and raised his bloody gauntlet and laughed as Jeanne danced and shouted "PDEE BARMA!"

Jeanne's hair extended and opened a portal for Madama Styx to rise from however her body wasn't covered in Jeanne's hair who was confused as Madama Styx cracked her neck and knuckles the demon growled in curiosity and stated "Straga has heard of the Madamas from the Knight of Hell, Sparda... he claims to be a child of Madama Khepri and that your one of his sisters."

Madama Styx then punched Straga's as blood splattered from his mouth she stated "I'll have to ask mother about that sometime."

Straga wiped the blood from his mouth and chuckled and said "Straga will enjoy killing you!"

Straga then real his fist back and threw a punch at Styx who quickly used her palm to push the incoming fist and punched Straga's face again who roared in annoyance as he quickly punched her stomach and uppercutted her chin which had forced Styx into the air as Straga managed to grabbed her leg and slammed her into the pit of lava as Jeanne jumped at Straga stabbed her blade into his neck.

Strage then shrugged Jeanne off him as Styx screeched in pain as Straga stomped his right foot on her back keeping her in the lava and laughed as Styx stopped moving as he quickly picked her lifeless body over his shoulders and gloated "STRAGA IS THE MIGHTIEST!"

Jeanne had been thrown into a building feeling weak as Straga's hand crashed through the building and grabbed Jeanne and said "You are weak but Straga is strong!"

Storage then crushed Jeanne in his palm and roared victoriously however this wasn't the end for either the Umbra Witch or the Red Horseman, as Jeanne's gaze was hazed as she heard a voice "The law is clear... when the Seventh Seal is broken, Four Horsemen shall ride forth to punish the wicked..."

Jeanne then shook her head and saw three giant golem heads as the same Horseman she saw die as kneeling before them while one's mouth erupted into flames and said "Be they sons of men, Lords of Heaven or the Dregs of Hell. All upon the Earth will be judged, and the pact forged anew..."

The horseman kept his head lowered while Jeanne noticed her hands were chained to the ground as the voice shouted "YOU FORGET YOUR POST HORSEMAN! YOU FORGET THE LAW! No call was given! Yet the Destroyer marched, and there you were along with your complice found under his black banner if the claims are true."

The Horseman then countered "To Hell with your claims! I had only met this human upon the battle field and the Seals were broken! I was summoned!"

Then another Golem asked "But where are the other Horsemen? Where they not "Summoned" as well?"

Then Jeanne shouted "HOW IS IT THAT I'M STILL ALIVE?!"

Then a golem shouted "CURB YOUR TONGUE WITCH! WE SUMMOEND YOUR SOUL FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE TO HAVE JUDGEMENT UPONT YOU TWO!"

Then first Golem then stated "The Seven Seals are hidden, as they have been since the pact was forged, eons ago, all of them intact... there was no call."

Then a golem accused the Horseman "You aided the Dark Ones. Broke the sacred covenant that has doomed Mankind, and threatned the Balance! Do you deny it?"

The Horseman then claimed "When I rode... Heaven and Hell were already at war. Abaddon was there. HE KNEW Something...!"

Then the first golem stated "Abaddon Fell, fighting off the chaos you unleashed!"

The Horseman then defended "I fought, powerlessly against the Demons! And you still accuse me?!"

The golem with horns then stated "Your defeat proves nothing! Likely, the Destroyer cast you aside when he was finished with you!"

Then the second Golem claimed "You have defiled the Law, Horseman. You will be punished!"

Jeanne then thought "I wasn't told I would problem be accused of started a premature apocalypse with this Horseman..."

The Horseman then stated "I serve only the Council. Only the Balance. As the Horsemen always have... Send us back! We will punish those responsible!"

Jeanne then said "Wait I want nothing to do with this I was sent her by the Crowfather and..."

Then a Golem shouted "WHAT?!"

Jeanne then said "Yeah... the old bastard tricked me and my Umbran sister to what he claim to be the future of our universe."

The Horseman turn his head interested to hear Jeanne but the Golems went silent until the first golem asked "What hope do you have against the Destroyer's armies? You two are powerless!"

Then the Horseman stated "Then we will fail, and the Demons will have carried out your sentence."

Jeanne sighed as she too felt powerless and thought "How did this happen?"

The first golem after a long silence then said "Very well. You will return to the Earth. But you two shall be watched. Come forth War!"

Jeanne's chains shattered as War willing stood up and walked towards the lava pool and dipped his left hand into it as the lava around his hand turned black while Jeanne was magically forced towards the lava and though she tried to resist she ultimately was forced to put her right hand into the lava both yelled in pain as the council said "The watcher and Watcher sister are bound to you both. They will ensure your loyalty."

Then War's watcher appeared a shadow like creature with six blue eyes and had chains on it, it's finger long, his hair was darkness and he disappeared behind War with his hands on his shoulders and stated "Remember that. Or I will really get under your skin!"

(Fucking love Mark Hamill)

Jeanne's Watcher sister was almost the same as the watcher however she had breasts and her personality was quiet afraid of the Charred council and said "I... I will do what I must... m...masters..."

Then the Watcher shouted "ALLOW US TO SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS IF WE CONSIDER YOU TWO DISLOYAL!"

The Watcher's right hand glowed with a blue seal as war felt pain and fell to his knees as his left hand dragged on the ground while the Watcher sister shook as she lifted her hand and apologized "I'm sorry but I have n... no choice."

Then the same happened to Jeanne as the Watcher growled and said "Sister show some back bone they cannot harm you unless they choose death."

The Watcher sister shivered as she nodded as the Charred councils shouted "ENOUGH! RISE AND ARM YOURSELVES!"

Then both Jeanne and War stood up as their swords were seen rising from molten lava and they each took their blade as one golem said to War "Chaoseater the angry blade that thirst for destruction!"

Then another golem said to Jeanne "Angel slayer... the fables blade that was once wielded by the Dark prince himself!"

The Charred council then opened a well with soul swirling as one member of the council said "The souls of the dead will be your currency... some enemies are more likely bought than killed."

War raised his left hand as the soul were absorbed into it as a member said "Seek the demon Vulgrim! Few can afford his services, but perhaps you two can strike a bargain."

War then questioned "The Council confers with Demons now, does it?"

Then a member stated "Since the truce was broken, some Demons have fallen from the Destroyer's favor. Vulgrim is one such outcast... He has long sought and audience with us."

Then Jeanne thought what they meant by the demon was waiting for a long time and asked "How long have we been here?"

Then the two began to burn and disappeared as the council members's eyes and mouth began to change the lava into black tar-like as the lava pit formed a figure with a long spear tipped tail and yellow gem eyes who asked with calm and deep tone "What is it?"

The Charred council then stated "Creator, the Crowfather had brought two Umbra witches from the second universe do you wish the one in our care to be killed?"

The being who the charred council claimed to be the "Creator" then stated "So... the return of the Umbra witches has come... have placed a watcher over the witch with you?"

Then a member stated "Yes might Creator."

The being then gave a yellow glowing smirk and asked "And what is the name of your witch?"

The charred council then stated "From what we learned from her memories as she was resurrected is that her name is Jeanne and that her only remaining Umbra sister is Cereza or often called, Bayonetta."

The Being froze for a moment and chuckled as he then ordered "Very good... proceed as you were... my turn is near. Hail the Will of Corruption"

Then the council members' eyes glowed yellow and all said in unison "Hail the Will of Corruption!"

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome back to Earth

Chapter 1: Welcome back to Earth

 **D** ownfall of the Bat Queen Tiamat Arc

* * *

 _I would like to apologize for the long wait I have had so many things happen from my grandmother's passing to getting sick and not having good ideas for this story specifically._

* * *

 **Sparda family home**

Dante had his eyes wide with excitement as he said "Woah... Jeanne and War sound like badasses."

Eva then gave a stern look at her son and said "Dante! Language."

Dante lowered his head in shame and said "Sorry Mommy..."

Virgil who still held onto his pillow asked "But Daddy never said he had a sister... and why didn't he safe her?"

Eva gave a gentle smile and stated "Your father had a different view of things during this time..."

Dante and Virgil looked at each other in confusion as Eva continued "Your father was part of Hell's greatest warriors, in fact he was one of the Knights of Hell an order of Demons that were taken in by Lucifer himself to be his royal guards, assassins and potential successors, though only few knew of this. And your father was considered the crown jewel of the Order of Demons as he was member of a rare demon species considered virtually extinct."

Virgil's eyes glazed with amazement and asked "Wow... Daddy must have been the best warrior."

Eva then sighed and stated "Even he had his rivalries, the Elder Knight Abigail the Thunder Knight, Mundus the White Knight, and Argosax the Chaos knight. All of which were the highest of Lucifer's Knights of hells, obeying only to Lucifer himself."

Dante and Virgil both widen their eyes in awe as Virgil asked "Wow and daddy had to face them all?"

Eva waved her hand defensively and stated "No, remember Virgil this was a time before your father turn his back on his fellow demons during this time all the members of the Knights of Hell considered each other as brothers, though honor and kinship was rare in Hell the Knights of Hell were without doubt devoted to Lucifer's commands, due to him raising all of them as his sons."

 **With Sparda**

Sparda had walked out into a park as thunder was heard and a hooded mysterious figure with his face shrouded in darkness stood a respectable distance from Sparda and asked with a deep growling voice "Are you the student of the Red rider? Sparda the Legendary Dark Knight?"

Sparda turned his head towards the figure and suggested "You already know the answer to that, don't you?"

The figure chuckled as his cloak's frabric were pushed aside revealing black armor and said "I've been hired to kill you... Dark Knight."

Sparda had reached behind his back unsheathing his blade, Force Edge and said "You face me at a weakened state... you have no honor!"

The figure chuckled again as he gave a toothy grinned were seen as the figure said "Honor? You speak of honor as if you valued the meaning... yet you have shown your true colors of betraying your own species and for what? To be the husband of... tainted blood whore?"

Sparda's eyes glowed red and with quick speeds had dashed behind the figure with his blade out and his face darkened as a single strand of his hair was seen out of place over his forehead. The figure's arm dropped as Sparda flung his blade causing the blood to fly off it and sheathed it however the figure laughed and caused Sparda to grunt in shock as he turned to see the arm melted into his leg and his arm reformed.

Sparda widened his eyes in shock as the figure turned around and grinned once again and said "There it is... I can smell it emanating from you. Your fears, your nightmares... terror in it's purest form hahahaha, and yet..."

The figure arm quickly extended and stabbed Sparda in the chest where his heart would be as his blood splattered on the ground and coughed up his own blood, Sparda noticed the extended arm reformed into a blade and widened his eyes and said "Impossible... your kind was.."

The figure retracted his arm as his finger extended and changed into claw like blades, while Sparda's wound healed from his natural ability to regenerate as the figure scoffed and said "Are lets you haven't lost your natural heritage... Madama Khepri would be disappointed."

Sparda then stated "I never had the chance to meet my own mother nor would I deserve to before her passing."

The figure chuckled as he teleported behind Sparda and punctured him from behind as Sparda coughed up his own blood he looked down to see four blade claws protruding his chest. Sparda bashed the back of his head into the figure who was staggered by the attack as Sparda unsheathed his blade again and sung around and decapitated the figure while his body fell back.

Sparda then began to breathe heavily as he looked down to see his wounds now slowly healing as he gritted his bloody teeth but the figure's body stood back up as the head which was cloaked in the night's darkness melted into the figure's foot and his head reformed with a sinister yellow glowing grin. The figure then jabbed his hand into Sparda's wounds and said "You shouldn't have locked away your brethren for you are weak and pitiful... but your sons will pay for sins of their father. Not even SHE can save them from the Demon king's wrath."

Sparda then coughed up is own blood and asked "Why is Mundus siding with your kind of all things?"

The figure then grinned and stated "He knows not of what I am... all he cares is that I kill you and your sons... but better yet... I think they'll be up for adopting after tomorrow wouldn't say?"

Sparda growled as The figure chuckled and said "You have failed your teachers."

The figure kicked Sparda's chest as the sound of thunder was heard and it began to slowly rain as the figure turned away but turned his gaze back at Sparda one last time and said "I will bring fear and pain to your family, then I will have my due."

The figure disappeared into the night as Sparda began to bleed to death and looked up as rain began to pour on his face and monocle and said "Master War, Lady D'arc... forgive me for I have failed you both..."

* * *

 _Eva- Your father had over come many lies, deceptions and even a falling out with those he called brothers..._

* * *

 **Ninth circle of Hell, Treachery (many years earlier)**

A demon of golden armor like skin and wore a tattered dark red cape sat with a sheathed sword next to him as his eyes closed as a pair of red eyes glowed behind the demon as well as three red eyes in a triangular fashion glowed red. Then the golden demon joked with his eyes still closed "You know I can still smell you two."

Then two swords slashed at the demon who with blinding speeds dashed away with his sheathed sword in hand and slid on the ground leaving a trail of debris from where his feet had dragged. The demon stood up keeping his sword sheathed and dared "Well? Aren't two going to attack me?"

Then a demon that appeared to look like a humanoid beetle suddenly appeared behind the golden demon as a three eyed white fallen angel appeared in front of the golden demon who chuckled amusingly as his afterimage faded as the demon and angel swords' clashed causing electric bolts. The two looked all around searching for the golden demon who stood on a demonic pillar as his cape billowed in the wind and had his arms crossed while his right hand still held his sword.

The golden demon still had his eyes closed as he whistled catching the demon and fallen angel's attention as he pointed his sheathed sword at the fallen angel and said "Mundus your fighting stance... fix it!"

Mundus adjusted his fighting stance as the golden demon pointed at the demon and said "And Sparda! As impressive that was... working on your timing!"

Sparda nodded as the golden demon front flipped off the pillar and crashed onto the ground causing a crater and cracked his neck as he tossed his sword aside and had both his hands open and waved both of them towards himself and dared "Now show what you two've got..."

Sparda and Mundus eyed each other as they tossed their blades aside and dashed towards the golden demon and with rapid speeds attacked him with series of punches and kicks all were blocked or deflected by the golden demon who was keeping up with the two and chuckled amusingly. The golden demon then crossed his arms catching both the fists of his attackers and said "Well done my brothers, but..."

The Golden demon's aura began to cause electrical sparks and finished "YOU FACE THE KNIGHT OF GOLDEN THUNDER!"

The Golden demon pulled both both Sparda and Mundus towards him and with blinding speeds grabbed their faces and slammed both on the ground as thunderbolts were seen erupting from the demon's hands. The Golden demon stood back up and saw he had knocked both Sparda and Mundus out cold and looked at his palms as they smoked and asked "Maybe I should have held back a little more... still they are improving everyday."

A few hours later both Sparda and Mundus woke up to see the demon they trained with had started a campfire as he raised his hand and stated "Training is over for today brothers."

Sparda sat up bowed in respected and grinned as he asked "Brother Abigail so I'v heard the End war has started."

The demon now known as Abigail then sighed and stated "Yes... however our master has a quest for us and has ordered all of us to join him in his Dark halls."

The two young Knights were shocked that all members of the Knights of Hell were being called as Mundus asked "So does that mean Argosax is coming brother Abigail?"

Abigail then sighed and stated but with he had a disappointed tone "Yes... I still wonder where he goes in his lone journeys."

Sparda then asked "So is it true that Argosax and you are equally powerful?"

Abigail then responded "Hmmmm... who knows at the time when left we were equals but now since we haven't seen each other in years... I have a feeling that Argosax has become the superior one."

Mundus then scoffed and asked "How can you tell brother?"

Abigail then sighed and stood up and said "I've got a feeling nothing more nothing less... now lets go, we shouldn't keep our father waiting for us."

Later the trio were seen walking in a hall as they heard a deep voice speaking "As you have ordered my Prince... I have taken Earth and have reduced the humans to mere Wickeds. However Belial has reported a surviving human which he says he has deceived into finding other human outposts."

Then a deep, calm but yet a somewhat unnerving voice was heard "Very good Destroyer, you are proving yourself useful. I had payed Vulgrim quite handsomely for info on why the Charred Council asked for his audience with the Horsemen known as War... and this human who has been placed under his charge."

The knights entered a chamber with a large demonic dragon was seen with a flaming scare on his left eye as he bowed his head and said "I will prepare my forces for the Rider's..."

Then a different demonic voice was heard "Will you Destroyer? Will you obey my master's commands?"

Then the calm voice ordered "Enough, Samael!"

Mundus then whispered "Samael... the Blood prince."

Samael then asked "Master you can't possibly allow this... Pigeon to command your armies?"

The voice was heard and spoke with more authority "My decision was made and is final, Samael."

Samael then expressed his distained towards the Destroyer "With respect Master, this... filth is not worth the audience such as yourself."

The voice then stated "He his not here as an audience Samael, he is now my servant, he cannot go back to whence he came he can only be forever damned."

Samael then stated "I do not trust him Master."

Then a chain being dragged was heard as a short shadowy figure was seen munched over as he walked he outline made him out to look old and frail with a cane helping him to walk as he walked within the shadows and waved off as he stated "Then by all means Samael... prove me wrong but not in my Dark Halls take your fight with the Destroyer to Earth if you must."

The Destroyer growled at Samael who walked out of the shadows showing he was a red demon with upside down wings and a pair of unique demonic horns and had half of his chest covered in armor as his gauntlets sparked with dark magic and said "It will be my pleasure."

The Samael and the Destroyer left via Serpent holes as the shadowy figure's foots steps were heard as he walked up some steps to his throne and ordered "You may stand before me my Knights of Hell."

Then Sparda, Mundus and Abigail all walked out and saw the three knights walked into the dark hall and across them they saw Argosax the Chaos Knight, and the youngest member of the Knights of Hell, Berial demonic cousin to Belial walk out of the shadows. The knights all stood within a demonic structured circle and bowed as Abigail said "My Prince, we the Knights of Hell have come by your orders and are ready to serve."

Argosax then scoffed and said "Says the dog."

Abigail then shouted "SILENCE FOOL! I apologize for Argosax's bitterness."

The voice then said "Indeed..."

Then fieary eyes were seen as Argosax grunted and coughed up his own blood before falling to his knees as the voice spoke "You forget your place Knight of Chaos. I raised you, I own you."

Argosax gritted his teeth and stood back up and said but gritted his teeth as he did "Forgive me Master..."

The figure then stated "I can assume that you all have questions of why I have summoned you here."

Abigail then stated "Whatever it is, whomever you need, the Knights of Hell will do anything to please you."

Then a womanly voice was heard "Oh that's cute. There like little... what would the humans say? Little puppies."

The being opened his but his yellow reptile-like eyes that had black pupils as the Demoness Lord Lilith walked out her hair breaded and reached all the way to her hips just above her tail as she spoke "My apologies my prince but after paying a handsome amount of souls to Vulgrim so that he may be a hired spy on Death he has reported two interesting news..."

The Prince's eyes turned towards Lilith and asked "Is that so?"

Lilith then nodded and stated "Firstly my Prince, the Demon Lord Rodin has returned."

The knights all looked at Lilith when they said the name Rodin as the Dark Prince asked "He's alive?!"

Lilith nodded and continued "And we've have an intriguing woman who Vulgrim describes as... Death's only true equal."

The Dark Prince growled in suspicion and asked "Did Vulgrim give a name or what race she hails from?"

Lilith then stated "Vulgrim said she is human... however he has also stated her height and bloodlust makes her more akin to the Nephilim."

The Dark Prince chuckled and said "Intriguing..."

Lilith then stated "Also Vulgrim has claimed that within Death's chest are the souls of his kin, the Nephilim."

The Dark Prince turned towards Lilith as he gave a discomforting "Hmmmmmm..."

Then Abigail asked "My Master is everyone all right?"

The Dark Prince then ordered "I can sense a great darkness rising... greater than even my own... Angry, Hateful, and... lonely? Yet as of right now is growing ever more powerful by the second..."

Lilith then asked "What dark power can even rival that of the Dark Prince?"

The Dark Prince then stated "Samael is rumored to be my power rival however rumors are just rumors he has yet to demonstrate any power beyond that of a Demon Lord though I would suspect him holding back his power to not catch my attention. But enough of Samael, my Knights I have a task for all of you."

Then Abigail then asked "What is thy will master?"

The Prince then stated "After his battle with the Horseman, War Straga had fought a curious human female in red, with white hair and demonstrated great power... Sparda she had summoned a blood relative of yours."

The knights turn towards Sparda who grunted from the news and asked "A blood relative my master?"

The Prince then stated "Yes... an Old One older than I, Madama Styx an ancient demon from a by gone time but seemingly was overpowered by Straga. However after he defeated her in combat and killed the human Styx's body was magically cocooned. I dare say that whomever that woman was... isn't finished yet."

Sparda then asked "How is that possible my master?"

The Prince then stated "She wielded a personal weapon of mine during her battle... a weapon I had thought forever stolen by the Demon Lord Rodin. But it would seem that Rodin had given the Angel slayer to this particular woman for what reason and purpose I cannot say for certain... huh yet."

Abigail then asked "What is you wish master?"

The Prince then pointed out as a black serpent hole was seen appearing and said "Go to the Earth my Knights hunt down this... human for I believe her to be and Old One just like Styx is... and whomever returns me the Angel Slayer will be greatly rewarded."

The Knights all stood up and bashed their fisted on their chests and all said in unison "No realm can withstand the Dark Prince!"

The Knights all left the Dark Hall as the Prince then asked "Lilith, I have a task for you."

Lilith then bowed and said "What is you wish my Prince?"

The Prince then stated "I want you to go to the realm of Blackstone and await for your son's arrival and... persuade him to return his kin to life."

Lilith then asked "How would he accomplish this my Prince?"

The Prince then stated "Through the first world to the dead realm, and to a Heavenly outpost and a Demon Lord's home I foresee that Death will seek to redeem War by resurrecting humanity by use of the Well of Souls."

Lilith then realized that the Demon Lord's home is Samuel's keep and said "I shall go immediately my lord."

Lilith then turned away and began to walk but the Prince then asked "Whom is the human's name Lilith? The one who travels with Death?"

Lilith then stated "Vulgrim had stated the name of the human was... Cereza but is often called Bayonetta."

The Prince was dead silent as Lilith walked away and left the Dark Halls as the Prince hummed "Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars..."

The Prince then raised up his hand keeping his palm open as a blue flame erupted and revealed himself to be wearing a back demonic hooded robe as he turned his gaze showing his fairy eyes and thought "Finally... you have come, Absalom was considered a perfect mold but knew only one perfect mold. You may not know me but I know you, which means that Red female warrior is Jeanne D'arc... the summoners of Queen Sheba."

The flames revealed Bayonetta standing in front of the head of Jubileus as the Prince then thought "I was among the few to be born from Sheba's darkness, Frostbane the ice Dragon, Argul the Mad, the Sheba's body, a member of the Charred Council and of course me... I wonder is the Darkness growing stronger you or is it something else?"

Then a demon walked in the hall as the Prince clenched his fist stopping the flames as the demon reported "My Prince I bring news that the Horseman, Fury is upon the Earth searching for the Seven Deadly Sins."

The Prince the waved the demon off and said "You were right to bring this to me..."

The demon bowed with a smirk but he quickly felt his body burn and roared in pain as his body quickly was engulfed in blue flames and was reduced to ashes as the Prince then said "The Seven Deadly Sins... have escaped... this could be fun."

 **Earth 100 years after our duo's defeat by Straga**

A meteor was seen burning through the atmosphere and crashed through a building and it's internal parking lot making a huge hole through the roof, a few floors and finally made a crater at the very base of the building. At the very center of the crater was War and Jeanne in crouching position while War had his Chaoseater stabbed into the ground as Jeanne did the same with Angel slayer while Watcher emerged from War's gauntlet and said "Looks like our trajectory was a little off."

The there Watcher sister emerged from Jeanne's hand and stuttered "Ye-yes it would s-seem so brother."

War stood up without a word as Jeanne stood and and sheathed her blade and with surprising force was able to push War up against the wall and demanded "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

War then gave Jeanne a quite serious stare as the Watcher groaned and ordered "Sister keep her under your control now!"

Jeanne then pointed at the Watcher sister and warned "Do that bitch and I will have you look me dead in the eye when I kill!"

War looked at Jeanne and gave a respectful "Hmpf."

The Watcher sister then apologized "I-I-I apologize milady but I cannot disobey the Charred Council or else..."

The Watcher then finished "She'll face punishment again!"

The Watcher sister shivered in fear as Jeanne noticed and sighed and said "Just make it quick..."

The Watcher sister raised her hand shivering as she did and said "Please understand I don't want this..."

Then a dark magical aura was seen around the Watcher sister's hand as Jeanne felt a great deal of pain and gritted her teeth before yelling in pain as War began to walk away but the watcher said "Not so fast Horseman."

The watcher used the same magic as his sister and made War fall to his knees in pain as the watcher leaned forward face to face with War and said "Lets set a few ground rules... I say you bark you bark and if I have to kick you, you better not bare your teeth. Or would you like to play dead?"

War growled in pain as the Watcher pointed at Jeanne and warned "That goes double for you human! I may not know why the Horseman got you into this mess or what you'd thought to would gained from starting the End War. But know that while my sister may be afraid to do her duty I am not which means I will treat you all like a pack of wild dogs!"

Jeanne then insulted the Watcher "Such a bitch!"

War and Jeanne's pain were subsided as the two stood up and War sheathed his blade as the Watcher said "Good dogs."

War and Jeanne both looked at each other as War saw the Angel slayer and asked "How skilled are you with that blade?"

Jeanne looked at her sword and joked "A master with if I say so."

War then pulled out his Chaoseater and pointed it at her and said "Show me, I wish to test your skill."

Jeanne then sighed and asked "You not going to keep moving until I do will you?"

War still gave a serious stare as Jeanne scoffed at him and walked passed his sword and raised his hair and noticed it was very smooth and whispered "Not bad..."

War then gave an unamused look as the Watch and Watcher sister vanished into their respected prisoners as the parts of the garage began to crumble and War said "We should take this outside."

Jeanne then said sarcastically "No really? I wouldn't have figured that out."

War turned towards Jeanne and crouched down before leaping several stories and caused a minor shockwave and leaped out through where the two crashed landed as Jeanne thought out loud "Ok he can jump and has good looking hair... not a bad option if I'd say so."

Jeanne then leaped out the same way and saw War staring off into the distance as Jeanne walked next to him and also saw the city had little to no signs of life, no building was not still fully intact as Jeanne asked "By the Umbra Elder's tits how could all this happen within a short amount of time?"

The Watcher then appeared as War asked "How long have we been gone?"

The Watcher then stated "In Erath years? About a century, just long enough for the last of the mouth breathers to die off."

Jeanne widened her eyes in shock and asked "Woah wait, we've been gone merely what twenty minutes? How in Inferno did he get here?"

War then stated calmly "You had been resurrected by the Charred Council after I was, and we had just missed, sister Fury."

Jeanne then asked "Whose Fury?"

The Watcher then stated "The Rider of the Black horse, Fury is the only female of the four and the last female of the Nephilim."

The building's tower began to crumble as the Watcher vanished into War's gauntlet as both Jeanne and War leaped from their position as the tower fell on top of it while also crumbled onto the street crushing a few crows that were pecking at strange bodies. The two stood up as they heard a creepy chuckle and both looked around as a strange demonic rune was seen and had blue smoke emerging from it as a creepy voice was heard "Subtle."

Then a blue demon with, a toothy grin, two large horns and four fingers on each hand as his body from the waist down had tattered clothe and had blue smoke erupting from him as he said "I almost didn't see you coming... see you _two_ coming."

War then said "Vulgrim."

Vulgrim then grinned and said "The Council finally took me seriously... and if so you're surely not empty handed. Or this will be the briefest of introductions."

War raised his prosthetic hand as blue souls emerged and Vulgrim began to moan creepily as the soul entered his mouth and he devoured the souls and sighed in relief before stating "There were... a few young ones heheheh spectacular!"

Jeanne then stated bluntly "Ok your just outright creepy."

Vulgrim looked at Jeanne and moaned and said "You're the human that's has a bounty on her head."

Jeanne raised a brow as War kept a serious frown as Vulgrim grinned and said "But seeing that you're with the Horseman I can assume your aiding him."

Jeanne then pointed at War and stated "He got me into this mess."

War then turned his head and said "You're welcome."

Jeanne then shouted with an annoy tone "WHAT FOR?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SUGGESTED THAT I SHOULD TAG ALONG AND BE BOUND TO THE WATCHER'S SISTER!"

War then stated calmly "If you had remained with the Council surely they would send you through the Oblivion gate. Where nothing can escape the nothingness beyond it."

Jeanne curled her finger and crossed her arms and said "Ok my bad then. Pretty boy."

War then turned towards Vulgrim giving a serious glare as the demon merchant raised his hands and stated "I get it Horseman, you seek the font of power of the one called... "Destroyer" You will find the source of his power (points at giant floating tower in the distance) there."

Jeanne then commented on the scene "Christ how did we not see that from our jump?"

War then suggested as he walked towards it "Demon magic."

Vulgrim then floated in front of War and held his hands up defensively and said "Oh such haste to die. You aren't even a shadow of your former self. (points directly at War's face) You wouldn't last a heart beat. The way is shrouded in demon magic even I do not know the way."

Jeanne then pointed at the tower and bluntly stated "It's right there clearly."

Vulgrim then grinned and said "The tower is ever moving ever elusive and very much so... (waves his hand at the tower showing it to be nothing) an illusion."

War and Jeanne observed as Jeanne then said "Ok this is a bitch of a job now."

War then turned towards Vulgrim now convinced of what he is told and demanded "Who does know."

Vulgrim curled his fingers and said "Feed my hunger (magically shows a strange horn) and I'll feed your curiosity."

War and Jeanne then turned towards each other as Jeanne suggested "You wanna split up?"

War then gave a serious look and simply nodded Jeanne and war turned away from each other and walked away as Jeanne thought out loud "Gotta say he's got very nice hair."

The watcher sister then appeared and said "P-please focus on the task at hand milady."

Jeanne then looked back as she saw the Watcher speaking to War even heard his yell in pain and asked "So what's up with you and your brother's relationship he's treating you like a total jackass."

The Watcher sister then stated "I-I had disobeyed the Council's orders and was... severely punished for it. A-a-and now my brother simply sees me as a traitorous leech."

Jeanne then sighed as she walked towards a rusted group of cars with decaying human bodies and stated "You don't need to put up with his abuse little lady."

The Watcher sister then stuttered "B-b-but if I disobey the Council they'll k-kill me."

Jeanne then pointed at the Watcher sister and said "Think of the here and now little girl, the "Charred Council" is here."

The Watcher sister went silent as Jeanne sighed and asked "So what is you real name?"

The Watcher sister then stated "My people are called Watchers and Watchers sisters."

Jeanne then stopped walking crossed her arms and said "Well that must get confusing... and I can't stand calling you something like that... from now on I'm calling you Liz."

The now named Liz then thought "No one's ever given me a name before..."

Then the bodies began to moan as Jeanne and Liz heard and turned slowly to see ten human bodies had red glowing chests and were walking as Jeanne then joked "Oh great... zombies."

Liz then stated "T-t-they aren't zombies they're Wickeds, the bodies of the dead that are fueled by demonic magic."

Jeanne then sighed and stated "Still zombies."

Liz then sighed shaking her head and vanished into Jeanne as she unsheathed Angel slayer and taunted "Bring it bitches."

The bodies ranged from males to females to even children as they limped their way towards Jeanne who gracefully walked decapitating every Wicked with little effort and asked as she turned around "Is this really what this "Destroyer" is sending to kill us? That's disappointing."

But while Jeanne said that a larger Wicked which had fire erupting from it's chest and head slowly rose up from a red portal was seen and Jeanne turned to see it and joked "I stand corrected it would seem."

The Wicked growled at Jeanne without warning roared at her and threw a punch at her, but Jeanne dodged out of the way but noticed she didn't slow time down and thought outlaid "What the fuck? Why can't I use Witch Time?"

Liz then appeared and stated "The Council had blocked you and War's powers to keep you in check."

The Wicked stomped at Jeanne who jumped over the Wicked and slashed it's shoulder causing it to roar in pain and shouted "YOU MUST BE JOKING!"

The Wicked growled and grabbed a nearby rusted car with both hands and threw it at Jeanne who with quick reflexes had leaped forward at the car as time seemingly slowed Jeanne spun in mid air and sliced the car in half before time was seemingly restored as she stabbed the Wicked through the mouth. Jeanne quickly removed her blade and decapitated the giant Wicked and back flipped off it as Liz then warned "You might want togged away from the body now."

Jeanne then noticed the body was erupting more flames as it fell to the ground and jumped back away from it as it exploding into a gory mess and Jeanne asked "Was that it? That was even more disappointing."

Liz then stated "Keep watching."

Jeanne turned to see the remains as blue souls erupted and went into Jeanne's sword and said "So I guess that's how we get currency?"

Liz nodded as Jeanne then fringed the blood off her sword and said "Good enough for me."

 **With War**

War had went the opposite direction of Jeanne and Liz as he too encountered the Wickeds however there were only six and the Watcher appeared grabbing onto War's shoulders and said "Here comes the welcome party."

War then unsheathed Chaoseater from his back and held it out as the Watcher joked "War why don't you introduce yourself?"

War gave a clam yet serious stare as the Wickeds limped their way towards him and the Watcher vanished into War's gauntlet as War then stabbed his sword into the ground causing the ground to crack and glow red. The Wicked moaned as they looked down and were immediately impaled by swords that erupted from the cracks that surrounded War's position as some Wicked were split in half from the attack others lost their limbs.

War then loosened his sword out of the ground and removed his sword as the blades vanished while War quietly walked but the few Wicked that only lost their limbs such as one that lost it's leg reach out to grab War's foot. War had ignored the Wicked and simply walked on it's arm crushing it as he walked passed it as a red portal was seen and a demonic pick axe was seen being held by a blue demonic hand as a blue demon with small upside down wings jumped out of the portal and roared.

War gave a serious glare as he clenched his hand harder onto his sword's hilt and the two charged at each other and clashed their weapons as the demon roared with saliva being flung out of it's mouth and onto War's armor. Time had seemingly slowed as War then shoved the demon away as it swung it's axe at War's head who ducked, slashing off the demon's legs which made it fall back while War circled around and slammed his Chaoseater on the demon's waist.

The demon's blood splattered all over the ruined street as the demon gave one finally groan before falling lifeless, War flung the blood off his blade and sheathed on his back and silently walked away as he encountered a large trench with a demonic white chest that had a blue aura. War jumped into the trench and walked towards the chest but it was swallowed by a red portal and a loud crash was heard which War turned his head slightly and turn his entire body to see a large dark blue demon with fiery hands and small upside down wings.

The demon roared as it raised both hand up and slammed them causing a fire blast while War unsheathed his sword and quickly charged at the demon who swiped it's right hand at War who had jumped over the attack and punched it's face causing it to stagger back into the side of the trench. War stood silently as the demon pushed itself away from the side of the trench and cracked it's jaw before giving an amusing chuckle while War squinted his eyes.

The demons roared fiercely at War and stomped it's way at him and tackled War and kept charging towards the other side of the trench as War quickly unsheathed his blade and stabbed it into the demon's back which made it roar in pain and loosened it grip. War looked back to see the trench wall but the demon had slowed as War had pushed his legs off the side of the wall and forced himself to pushed the demon onto it's back.

War quickly twirled his blade and stabbed it ion the face as the demon had tried to grab him off it's chest and gave a final roar groan as it's hands fell lifeless, as blue souls erupted from it's body and into War's gauntlet. War quickly removed his blade as the chest reappeared.

War quickly used his prosthetic hand to punch a skull on the chest which made it open and blue souls erupted into his hand as the Watcher appeared and asked "I wonder how that human and my sister are doing should we take a look and see how much progress they've made?"

War then responded "We have enough souls for Vulgrim."

The Watcher then suggest "Then what are we waiting for? Let's hurry up and feed his hunger and perhaps he'll feed our curiosity."

 **Later**

War and Jeanne had returned to Vulgrim as War had asked "How many did you slay?"

Jeanne then stated with pride "Ten Wickeds plus a giant kamikaze one. You?"

War then stated with a serious tone "Six Wickeds, one Phantom Demon and one Golen Demon."

Jeanne then raised a brow and thought "Never heard of those kinds of demons before."

Vulgrim then appeared as the two relieved themselves of the souls to him as he moaned and pointed at a giant stone gate and stated "These ancient gates have a mind of their own but with this... (summons the horn and give it to War) You may reach an understanding. Beyond the gate seek out Samuel's prison, once Samael was close in power to the Dark Prince himself. Some might even say... a threat. You will find he is no friend to the Destroyer. Seek me out when you've gather more souls. (slowly sinks down into a misty portal) I will make it worth your while."

Jeanne then pointed at the portal and joked "Oh look a demon with a Jacuzzi you don't see that quite often."

Jeanne and War walked up to the gate as Jeanne then joked "Ring the door bell sweet heart."

War then press the horn up to his lips and blew through it causing a strange rumbling echo as the gate's center glowed blue and it began to shake as the gate's split open revealing a stone golem. The golem's arms acted as stone gates and revealed four stone fingers that it placed on opposite sides of the our two protagonists as Jeanne then looked with awe and said "Oh my... he's a stone giant."

with blue glowing eyes and groaned deeply as if it was tired and spoke with a deep yet slow tone "The Horn call of my ancestors... Awakened at last from the dreamless sleep. Then... we are free?"

Jeanne then noticed that the golem's mouth would move as stone would crumble out as War then stated "None are free while the Destroyer still breathes."

The Golem the gave a slow response "Hmmmmmm... the Destroyer... yes... To his service we are bound, though enemies we remain. So his enemies... we call friend."

Jeanne then crossed her arms and joked "Awwww that's cute."

The Golem slowly stood up and stepped over War and Jeanne as rocks began to crumble off it and walked away while saying "Pass now, friends. Must bring victory. Must bring freedom. Go now I will spread word to my brothers of you, friends."

Jeanne and war watched as the Golem left them as Jeanne the remarked "That was nice of him."

The Watcher then appeared and said "If that was the gate... then I can't wait to see what was behind it."

Jeanne then joked "A way to this "Samael" character perhaps?"

The Watcher then squinted at Jeanne and vanished into War's gauntlet as the two walked towards the building entrance, as War kicked the door down and Jeanne walked through. The two turned left and walked up some stairs and entered what seemed to have been a library of some sorts as Wickeds and giant flaming Wickeds were seen.

Jeanne and war leaped across the trench where some of the Wickeds were as Jeanne rolled and unsheathed her blade slashing a female Wicked's head clean off as War crashed onto a group of Wicked causing a smaller crater and completely crushed the Wickeds.

The two managed to reach the other side of the library as Jeanne kicked the door down the two saw a building that was crumbled in half and walked by as Jeanne looked at it and asked "Are you really just going to ignore the fact that this building is crumbled... in half?!"

War then then stopped and faced Jeanne and said "I see no problem other than that you might be the last human alive."

Jeanne widened her eyes as War turned back and continued to walk and said "Last human? Then does this mean Sheba's darkness truly did this?"

The two crossed to the other side of the building as Jeanne widened her eyes in shock but also with awe to see a massive demonic structure that had been at the very center of a lava pit which the lava seemed to be six maybe eight stories below the surface as Jeanne looked over the cliff and whistled while impressed "That's a long way down to hit lava."

Then Jeanne and War walked crossed a demon stonebridge as they saw a large demon with blue flaming erupting from his scalp, he had heavier armor then the other enemies that were seen as War and Jeanne got close he spoke with a different language "Drum heim gol straga bor."

Jeanne raised a brow and thought "That's not Enochian... what is that?"

* * *

 _ **Translation: You have killed many of my warriors.**_

* * *

War then spoke in the same language "Non straga sindora."

* * *

 _ **Translation: I have yet to find a warrior among you.**_

* * *

The demon laughed as he pointed down at the demon structure and said "Do you know what is imprisoned here? There are things even YOU should fear, Horseman! Once you were strong. But now you are weak. And you are alone."

Then Jeanne corrected "Hey I'm right here you know!"

The demon chuckled and stated "You are no Horseman worm."

Jeanne's eyes twitches and asked "The fuck did you call me?"

The demon clenched his fist and stated "The Destroyer knows of your coming. Even now, he moves his Legions against you!"

Then War unsheathed his sword as did Jeanne as War stated "Then we'll make this quick."

Jeanne then gave her input and said "I'm gonna make you eat your own tongue for that!"

The demon snarled and roared as fire erupted from his mouth as he charged at War with a demonic axe and clash their blades as Jeanne front flipped over the two and slashed at the demon's legs which only sparked as the demon chuckled and kicked Jeanne away as he grabbed War by a headlock and tossed him at Jeanne and taunted "I will take your heads!"

Jeanne then stood up and cracked her neck and said "Bite me!"

The demon snarled and charged at Jeanne as War shook his head and looked up to see Jeanne clashing blades with the demon who was quickly attacking the demon who used his fore arm armor and axe to block the attacks and quickly reacted with swiping his axe at her waist. But Jeanne jumped while spinning over the axe by a few inches and kicked the demons' face staggering him as War jumped and punched his armor's chest.

Jeanne with blinding speeds had ran at the demon who raised War up by the army and slammed him into the ground and raised his axe taunting "BLEED YOU DOG!"

But suddenly the Demon felt great pain from his arm and heard a metallic clang and looked up to see his right arm missing and roared in pain as War quickly took his axe and chopped off his other arm and slashed his stomach causing him to bleed a large amount of blood and finally ending it by slamming the axe into the demon's back as it roared in pain but Jeanne quickly finished him off by stabbed him in the head which protruded through his mouth and cut the tip of his tongue off and taunted "How's that for a "worm" huh?"

Jeanne then removed her blade and the two flung the blood off their blade as War the commented "Very impressive handling of your blade."

Jeanne then scoffed and said "You're not so bad either pretty boy."

Then the Watcher and Liz emerged from the two as the Watcher flew next to a demonic statue and said "Over here!"

Liz then stuttered while on the opposite side of the structure and next to another demonic statue "Y-yes over here as well."

War and Jeanne looked at each other and nodded as they went to the two statues as they noticed a statue that resembled the other two was seen spewing blood into the center of the structure hinting that the other two need to be placed in a certain position to do the exact same. War and Jeanne grabbed onto their respected statue and pulled them into position as blood spewed out from the demon statue's mouth and into the center of the structure as it rumbled and a metallic seal opened revealing a fairy vortex as a demonic laughter could be heard "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Then War and Jeanne walked towards the vortex as a demonic voice was heard "War! Are you here to play executioner?"

Then a large demon with upside down wing folded over himself quickly rose up and unfolded his wings showing himself to be the Blood Prince Samael, a powerful Demon Lord who then stated "They should have sent all four of you."

Samael then saw Jeanne and said "Ahhh... the human who fought Straga with dark summoning magic."

Jeanne then crossed her arms and joked "My reputation proceeds me."

Samuel then pointed at Jeanne and said "You have no idea."

War then stated "We have no interest in killing you, Samael."

Samael then looked up to see another illusion of the tower and said "Ha! The Destroyer? He's beyond your reach. Beyond mine."

Jeanne then asked "Then why Vulgrim sen us to you if your so powerless."

Samael growled at Jeanne as War then asked "Has prison made you a coward?"

Samuel's eyes glowed yellow as he quickly leaned forward at war's face roaring at him as fire erupted from his mouth while Jeanne just watched and saw War wasn't even phased by the action and said "Wow you can stand some awful breath pretty boy."

Samael then chuckled and said "Perhaps there is a way... But, you will need to get inside the Destroyer's spire. The Tower is guarded by four of his Chosen. Bring me their Hearts. And ask me no questions."

Jeanne then scoffed and joked "Why not?"

Samael then turned towards Jeanne with an unamused look as Jeanne then stated "Oh come on you had to have seen it coming."

Samael then stated "My reasons for helping your are my own."

War then asked "Where can we find these guardians?"

Samael then stated "First seek the Twilight Cathedral, where the Bat Queen Tiamat has gone to roost. The whole of her domain is a blistered inferno. By land, you will never reach it."

Samael then wave his hand and used what little of his power the had and said "Find the high ground..."

Then War slowly floated up with shadow-like wings as Jeanne felt a ting of power as her hair formed the Malphas' wings on her back as Samael continued "With these... and bring me her still-beating Heart!"

Samael then summoned a portal as small demonic bats flew out and and folded his wings as he sank into the portal vanishing as Jeanne then joked "Smooth talker."

But from a building overseeing the prison of Samael Sparda the Dark knight was seen standing onto of a building with his arms crossed and had his sword sheathed on his back and thought "So this is the human who was seen one hundred years ago... I'll keep my distance for now."

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 2: Flight of the gryphon

Chapter 2: Flight of the Gryphon

 _In anticipation for Devil may cry 5, Bayonetta 3 and Darksiders 3 I hope this chapter will suffice for the lack of updates, I have been lacking in inspiration and ideas for sometime now. There are some easter eggs ranging from;_

 _Devil may cry_

 _Bayonetta a journey with Death_

 _and Berserk_

 _Hope you enjoy spotting them out._

* * *

 **Flashback Crescent Valley (Just over five hundred years before Sheeba's darkness consumes the universe)**

A full moon was cast as a young Jeanne was seen watching a group of black knights bowing to the Umbra elder who appareled younger and said "By the Shadows of Inferno and by the grace of those of the Umbra witches, these men who were born from the wombs of a witch, I leave your fate in the Black knight's hands!"

Then a Black knight with a skull helmet walked out with a tattered cape and stood taller than most of the other knights in his presence stared down at them and spoke in a deep raspy voice "You have all fought for both my and the Umbra elder's approval, and today you await for your fates, take up arms... (the knights unsheathed their blades) By the Darkness of Queen Sheeba I besiege you! Are these knights worthy of being an Umbran Knight?"

The moon shined down Sheeba's face who stared at the Knights while everyone bowed in her presence but she ignored it as she declared "I do see potential in these men, I grant your swords the power to aid your witch mistresses!"

Sheeba's eyes glowed red as seems shot out of them and hit the swords of the knights while the Goddess of Darkness and shadow said "Knight commander you may chant their title."

Sheeba's face vanished as the Black Knight stood up and unsheathed a silvery claymore sword, with a skull engraved above it's hilt, with a skeletal cross-guard and held it up in the air and shouted "YOU ARE NOW UMBRAN KNIGHTS! MATES TO THE UMBRA WITCHES TO PERSEVERE THE MAGICAL BLOODLINES AND DEFEND OUR MISTRESSES WITH OUR VERY LIVES!"

Jeanne stared in awe as the now declared Umbra knights stood up and gave cheerful roars while the Umbra Elder walked back out and rumbaed the Black Knight's skull helmet and tapped it twice before addressing "Today you are now Umbra Knights, to preserve the Umbra Witch magical bloodlines, we choose one among you as one of our mates, and we must chose wisely, for not all souls are equal."

The Black knight then ordered "Now go and enjoy yourselves that's order!"

The Umbra knight all shouted in unison "YEAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Te Umbra Elder and the Black Knight watched as the newly named Umbra knights and the Witches left the grounds as the elder snuck her hand behind the Black Knight and pinched his rear making him quickly turned towards her while she snickered with a smile. Jeanne ran towards the two and shouted "Mother, father!"

Jeanne leaped into The Black Knight's arms and was held up in the air and asked "Who is this? This cannot be the snowflake?"

Jeanne giggled and said "It's me father."

The Black Knight grunted and said "Mmmm... sounds like her but is a little too big to be her."

The Umbra Elder rolled her eyes with a smile and said "Oh stop it you two."

The Black Knight and Jeanne looked at the Elder and back at each other and said in unison "Yes ma'am."

 **The Sparda family home (Present day)**

Dante began to bounce around getting all excited from the story while Vergil only gave widened eyes in awe and said "Mom I am enjoying the story, War in particular sounds like a great warrior... though not as great as Daddy."

Dante said while jumping in bed and clenched his hands in excitement "Jeanne sounds like she's serious when she has to be but still manages to be playful... but War sounds boring."

Vergil quickly turned towards his brother and frowned while Dante crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Vergil who responded by sticking his tongue out at Dante all while Eva gave a stern look at the two which Vergil noticed and immediately stopped.

Dante smirked with a victorious smile and taunted "Ha I win!"

Eva glared at both Vergil and Dante with an intimidating expression and not even opening her mouth as Dante gave a timid look as if he knew exactly what she was thinking and whimpered "Sorry Mommy..."

Eva rolled her eyes as she sighed and stated "Perhaps... you two would have... enjoyed the two of them."

Dante stared with awe in his eyes as he asked "Mommy keep going we want to hear more..."

Vergil eagerly agreed and said "Yes, please continue."

Eva gave a gentle smile and said "Of course... tell me what do you know of the Shadow Realm?"

Both brothers looked at each other for a short silent moment before shrugging confusingly as Eva sighed and explained;

* * *

 _The Shadow Realm a realm that once held the balance of the second incarnation of the universe, which after a universal battle which resulted in the realm's degradation to favoring beings of darkness it became a shadow of it's former self._

 _This where Jeanne and War had to faced the Shadow Lurkers beings born in the Shadows and were recruited by the Destroyer, in order to reach Tiamat's Cathedral._

* * *

 **The Destroyer's tower**

Within the Destroyer's tower, the Draconic lord himself had gathered a meeting with his Chosen, the Bat Queen, Tiamat, the Spider Queen, Silitha, a orange insect-eqsue beast, the Griever. And finally the largest and strongest of the Chosen, the tower demon that boasts the deaths of both War and Jeanne, Straga, all of which bowed before the Destroyer who waved his hand allowing them to rise up.

The Destroyer raised his right hand and stated "My Chosen, the Rider of the Red Horse and the red Witch has cometh! From what one of the Knights of Hell has informed me, they have freed Samael from his prison."

The Chosen begin to mutter towards each other while Straga crossed his arms and gave a sinister grin while having a growling chuckle "Hehehehehe!"

The Destroyer then stated "We cannot risk a united assault, or else risk Samael's return to power."

Tiamat noticed something was off and questioned "Where is the Stygian?"

The other Chosen eyed Tiamat as the destroyer coldly informed "The King of ash worms has betrayed us, and is currently paying for his betrayal."

Straga eyed the Destroyer and gave chuckled once more amused by the predicament while the Destroyer continued "I am aware that War and this witch have little power but they have proven skillful against the Phantom General. I will not risk a united assault for the two may take you hearts and restore Samael's power, the Dark Prince entrusted me Samael's imprisonment, so I want this felt with. I will be sending battalions to each and every one of your domains."

Silitha's mandibles began to twitch in interest while Tiamat gave a low growl as the Destroyer stared at her and stated "The Knights of Hell have also reported that the two are heading for you Tiamat."

Tiamat growled even louder as the Destroyer questioned "I need not to remind you if you of the cost of failure, yes?"

Tiamat looked upon the Destroyer and closed her eyes while nodding silently and responded respectfully "I understand my lord."

 **Long ago, The Scalding Gallows**

Jeanne and War had left Samael's prison, and saw an exposed and ruined subway tunnel, not far from the prison as the two Red warriors leaped into the tunnel leaving two craters where they leaped from. War had his arms out as he crashed in the tunnel and began to skid across the tunnel's floor causing sparks and debris to fly out, Jeanne had landed but rolled causing less damage and remained in a crouching position.

Jeanne had her right palm placed on the ground with her left hand holding her sheathed sword as the two then stood up as Jeanne looked at the damage War caused and joked "Not one for subtlety are we?"

War stood up and walked down an opened hole in the tunnel leading into a separate cave while ignoring Jeanne's comment while she smirked while joking "More fun to be theatrical hmmm?"

War remained silent, ignoring Jeanne, the two reached a cavern with immense heat as Jeanne looked over the side of the tunnel and saw a river of lava and fanned her right hand at her face and said "My, my the heat is rather bothersom."

War remained silent as he looked up and saw a ledge and leaped up causing the ground to break apart and fall into the lava as Jeanne to feel the ground rumble as the ground crumbled into the river of lava. Jeanne had leaped into the air and backflipped onto the ledge and observed and whistled at the sight and turned to see War silently looking up at the walls of the cavern.

Jeanne walked towards War and tossed her sheathed blade into her right hand and smacked War's ass with her left hand, and said "What are you looking at pretty boy?"

War only glared silently at Jeanne who gave a smug look in return and walked away with grunt "Hmmmmmm..."

Jeanne playfully waved it off and teased "Oh don't be that guy."

War pulled out his Chaoseater and quickly held it at Jeanne's throat, the two remained silent as War's chin was slightly held up as Jeanne's was, War stared down and saw that Jeanne had unsheathed her Angel slayer and pointed the tip at War's throat as Jeanne joked "You want a kiss to go with that?"

The Watcher appeared and cackled in delight while rubbing his hands together and admitted "Yesss, this so entertaining hahaha!"

War slowly removed his blade and sheathed it on his back as Jeanne quickly removed her blade and sheathed it as War gave an approval smirk before turning away as Jeanne gave amused look and countered "Pretty boy has cute smile I see."

War's smirk quickly turned to a unamused frown as the two walked off, later the two had emerged out of the caverns and entered a graveyard as Jeanne joked "Love the atmosphere, very dark and foreboding."

War remained silent as the Watcher emerged from his gauntlet and gestured towards the graveyard and said "Awww does the sight of a graveyard frighten the Witch?"

Jeanne squinted at the Watcher and simply walked off ahead as the Watcher cackled in delight and said "Smart girl hehehe!"

War and Jeanne walked towards the center of the area where a serpent hole was which Vulgrim erupted out of the magical rune with his gaping maw wide open as blue mist slowly emerged from his jaws giving a very menacing look and said "Ahhh Samael has spared you both... he must really like you."

Jeanne placed her hand on her hip and gestured towards Vulgrim joked "That was sweet of him."

Vulgrim eyed Jeanne as she walked off while War's footsteps were heard and turned to see him and asked "Ahhh and how might I serve you Horseman?"

The ground burst open as a rotted corpse with a large curved sword emerged and gave a raspy roar and charged at War who kept his back turned until he flinched his elbow and bashed the corpse's chest. War reached with his gauntlet and grabbed the corpse's leg and snapped it off causing it to fall on it's back. War quickly turned his head which shadowed his face under his hood as his eyes glowed blue as he stomped on the undead's skull crushing it as souls emerged and entered his gauntlet.

A large bat flew down and landed in front of War while screeching at War and Jeanne, War stared at the bat who flapped it's wings and took off as War pulled out the horn and placed it on his lips. The Bat flew behind War and opened it's talons prepared to strike the horseman, but War dashed out of the way and blew the horn with enough force to knock back the bat onto it's face.

Jeanne quickly unsheathed Angel slayer and leaped at the bat, placing her right heel on the Bat's head before quickly swinging her blade while the Bat stopped squirming as it's head slid off. Jeanne twirled her blade once before it's neck began to ooze blood out of the still twitching body as souls erupted from it and entered Jeanne's body.

War turned toward Vulgrim and gave a sinister grin of delight and held his gauntlet up and said "I have need of a new weapon."

Jeanne who had witnessed War's short lived fight with an undead heard him request a new weapon asked "Wait he has weapons for sale?"

Vulgrim turned back towards Jeanne and gave a disturbing grin and said with great enthusiasm "Oh you wound me dear witch, I have weapons for sale, in fact a demon had just recently sold me much weapons some in fact might interest you."

Jeanne raised a brow as Vulgrim turned towards War and asked "Now what weapon would you have of me Horseman?"

War's gauntlet erupted souls into Vulgrim's mouth as he asked "I require a weapon of long reach but not of projectiles."

Vulgrim's eyes glowed green in delight and said with a sinister grin "Oh... you honor me, Rider. (Summons a giant scythe in both hands) I take it this blade will do?"

Jeanne walked over to the two as War took the scythe and spun it around him which the weapon acted as if by War's own will and mind had returned to his right hand which he slammed the pommel end on the ground and gave a silent glare at the weapon.

Vulgrim rubbed his hands together greedily as War gave a simple nodded in approval while Vulgrim chuckled and groveled "You are wise, as you are powerful."

Jeanne crossed her arms and asked "Show me what you have."

Vulgrim grinned and waved both hands outwards revealing all of the weapons has has for sale, most of which were formerly owned by Jeanne who shouted "HEY THOSE WERE MINE!"

Vulgrim held his hands up and waved his finger and stated "The demon did say that the owner was a witch in red... now to my surprise you're the exact same description, and besides the spoilers of war were in his favor hehehe!"

Jeanne unsheathed her Angel slayer and held it at Vulgrim's chin and demanded "Hand them back over!"

Vulgrim pinched the blade and gently removed it away from him and claimed "Tsk tsk tsk, slaying me won't do anything my dear, they are bound to my very being at the moment."

Jeanne grunted before pointing at Vulgrim with a annoyed glare and claimed "That's cheap even for a demon!"

Vulgrim grinned while gesturing his right hand towards Jeanne and stated "I'll certainly return them to you... at a price."

Jeanne frowned and insulted "You motherfucker!"

Vulgrim laughed at Jeanne as a response clearly enjoying the moment while War looked at a three bladed ivory scythe and picked it up it before asking "Tell me of this weapon human."

Jeanne looked at the scythe and explained "It's the Inferno Slayer a scythe renowned for hunting demons and earned it's original owner's title."

War's gauntlet glowed blue as soul erupted into Vulgrim's mouth which gave a soft moan while curling his fingers in delight and said "You strike a hard bargain, friend."

War took the scythe and handed it to Jeanne and without a word and walked away as Jeanne took it and asked "What's the catch?"

War kept walking as he stated simply "Use it."

Jeanne gave a smirk and joked "Awww you bought a gift for a lovely lady such as myself?"

War ignored Jeanne as he walked away while Jeanned joke once more "Embarrassed are we?"

War gave a simple yet cold response "No."

The two walked away from the demon merchant who slowly sank into the serpent hole and said "Farewell... for now."

War and Jeanne walked as Jeanne felt an uneasy cold aura pass through her causing her to drop to her knees in shivered as she thought "Wha-what is this feeling? So cold... empty and yet... so much rage?"

War turned towards Jeanne and questioned "Are you alright?"

Jeanne stood up and insisted "I'm fine... just fine."

The two reached another stone gate as War placed the Earthcaller on his lips and blew out at the gate which the stone giant slowly opened up as rocks began to crumbled off and placed both palms in front of War an Jeanne who asked "Do your people always have an epic awakening?"

The gate stared at Jeanne and spoke with a grubbier voice and wasn't as slow as the previous gate "I do not understand what you by epic awakening?"

Jeanne placed her left hand on her hip and gesturer her right hand at the gate and joked "Clearly you've done it enough times that you don't notice."

War stated while looking slightly up "We've come for the Destroyer."

The stone giant groaned and stated "My brother spoke of your coming."

Jeanne gestured towards the stone giant again and said "That was nice of him."

But the stone giant stated "But, a powerful curse holds me now... I... cannot help you."

Jeanne gave a unamused stare said "Well damn..."

War lifted his gauntlet up and stated confidently "Any curse can be broken."

The stone giant nodded and stated "Yes... perhaps... these servants of the Destroyer, the Shadow Lurkers, walk unseen within the Realm of Shadow. (War looks down in thought) By their blood we are bound... by their blood shall we be free."

War turned back and looked at his gauntlet stating with a hint of doubt "I can no longer move within the Shadow realm. Much of my power has left me..."

Jeanne crossed her arms and gave a curious expression as she thought "The Shadow Realm?"

The stone giant then stated "You need not enter it! (gasps) I will grant you the power to see into the accursed realm, for a time. But, to what end? What hope have we now against the Destroyer's foul sorcery?"

War frowned as he unsheathed Chaoseater and turned towards the giant and pointed it at the stone giant, giving a determined glare and stated coldly "Hope will not bring you freedom."

The stone giant impressed by War's statement of his opinion of hope said "Yesssss..."

The giant widened it's mouth and a orange mist erupted into War and Jeanne's eyes who uncrossed her arms and asked in confusion "What the...?"

War looked around and in his point of view he looked up and saw into a parallel realm of Earth but the surroundings were giving an ominous orange glow as the air itself had an uneasy and cold feeling.

Jeanne looked the surroundings and widened her eyes and thought "Purgatorio?!"

War and Jeanne walked away from the tormented gate as the Watcher appeared and barked orders "FIND THESE SHADOW LURKERS AND KILL THEM ALL! THEY CAN'T BE THAT HARD TO FIND!"

War looked up and saw two beams of demonic energy and suggested "I'll take the one of the left."

Jeanne scoffed with a smirk and stated "Sure left is mine."

Jeanne and War walked away from one another while Jeanne thought "Purgatorio... it feels... empty, as if all the Light that balanced out the Dark was sapped out and corrupted. What could have done this?"

Within the Shadow realm from a distance on top of a crumbling tower, an elderly man with a white beard and hair flowed from the wind while silently and ominously staring at War and Jeanne, the figure's robes from the outside was white, while the insides were black. His eyes gleamed with the void of space with stars scattered through the void, but his eyes twitched before he vanished as the Will of Corruption burst through the rooftop.

The Will snarled and growled with an animalistic behavior before looking around and claimed with a cold tone "Coward! Why do you flee my old friend? Are you afraid of what I might do to you?"

The Will spotted Jeanne and War and gave a low growl and continued "I see now... you want me to see those who you have chosen. To put fear into my mind, do your chosen even know they are aiding a madman like yourself?! You know your allies have always turned on you, when they find they out your deceptions and lies you make even more enemies!"

The Will of Corruption flew into the air and began to grow in size and stared down upon the Earth in his massive galactic sized form, to which those upon the Earth who were currently in saw the massive being overshadowing them in both size and power trembled in fear of the sight of it. War and Jeanne looked up to see the Will to which Jeanne grunted in shock and War visibly dropped a sweat at the sight before the Will teleported out of sight leaving many sighs of relief.

Jeanne grunted and thought "Wha-what was that? It's power felt almost like Sheeba's but far greater and feels empty... like Purgatorio... Could that thing be the reason why Purgatorio is a shadow of it's former self?"

War silently looked away and stared at his trembling right hand before clenching it into a fist and breathed in before continuing his walk back into the cemetery a heavily armored undead warrior was seen with green flames erupting from his skull that knelt down before a tombstone as if it was paying respect to the dead.

The undead raised it's green flaming skull and gave raspy deep groan "RAAAAAAAAAOOOOOGH!"

The undead stood and turned towards War with two maces in each of it's skeletal hands before flicking it's wrists which caused the maces to erupt into flames and gave a roar at War who unsheathed Chaoseater and calmly stared down the undead. The undead charged at War who stood his ground before taking stance by holding his sword behind himself and waited as the undead got close enough.

The undead roared before War swung Chaoseater in a horizontal manner cutting the rotting corpse's waist and quickly grabbed it by the head in mid air before crushing it's skull which the torso fell lifeless while war gave a displeased grunt "Hmmmm..."

War twirled his blade once before sheathing it on his back and walked away until he reached the one of the beams and stabbed his sword at the demonic platform and was transported to a demonic battle arena.

War walked out into the arena as demonic eye appeared where War appeared as a demonic gate formed in front of it as it gave a sinister laugh "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A group of six demons appeared from portals, as the demons climbed out of their portals War kept a calm demeanor as the demons weilded swords, axes and one even twirled a double edged blade that curved at both ends. The demon with the with the double edged blade roared as he pointed at War as a means to command his fellow demons to attack while War unsheathed his sword and charged at one demon with an axe who also charged in return.

The demon swung his sword as War ducked while he slid on the ground and slashed off the demon's legs with enough force to cause him to fly up into the air before War quickly jumped up in the air and slashed his sword downwards cutting the demon's waist in half. The demon's body pieces dropped as it's blood and organs began to spill out while the other demons attacked War dropped onto the ground as all the demons struck at him at the same time.

War held his sword over his body blocking the unison attack but he gritted his teeth from the strength of all of the demons working together, War's feet began to crack the floor as War gave a battle cry "RAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

War forced the demons off him before stabbed one in the chest and quickly removed his sword causing blood to fly off his blade and splattered one demon's face before War slashed downwards cutting the demon's head in half before slashing horizontally through the demon's neck. The demon's split head flew in the air as the other demons stared in shock while War kicked the body causing it to fall on it's back, War turned towards the demon with a bloodthirsty smirk scaring the demons.

War turned towards the demon and began to walk as the demons scared for their lives attacked but War grabbed one demon as it attacked by the head dan crushed it's skull before kicking it into another demon and stabbed it through the lifeless body on top of it. War and the demon with the double edge blade were left alone as the demon's legs shivered while War pointed his blade at it before the two charged at each other once more.

War and the demon's blades clashed as the demon used the other end of his blade to cut War's chest and made him growl in "ARRRRGH!"

War placed his large gauntlet on his bloody chest before looking at the blood on it and asked "All those demons just for one cut?"

War stabbed his sword into the ground as the demon snarled before attempting to slash at him again but War caught the blade with his prosthetic hand and stared at the demon right in his eyes before crushing it's blade. The demon grunted in sheer shock as War kicked the demon away causing his blade to fly out into War's hand, War walked towards the demon who charged at him one last time.

War raised the blade and stabbed the demon through his chest causing it to grunt for a moment before War walked towards it causing the demon to back off while War pushed the blade further into it's chest and fell to it's knees.

War placed it's right hand on the demon's head and stated "You fought bravely together, die with honor."

War removed the blade from the demon's chest who coughed up blood before laying it's back while a pool of blood began to form under his body and gave a final groan before his eyes stopped moving. War knelt down and forced the demon's eyes closer before turning towards the Shadow Lurker whose demonic gate vanished causing it's eye to look around in a scare and confused manner.

War walked towards the demonic eye, pulling his sword out from the ground before charged at it and stabbed it in it's eye causing it to roar in pain before vanishing.

The Watcher appeared and cackled in amusement before saying "Yessss!"

A portal formed as war walked over it and sank through returning to the graveyard and began to walked silently away, with Jeanne who had managed to find the portal asked "So... guess I should step on the platform?"

Liz then appeared and stated "Yes, th-then stab your blade in the center of it."

Jeanne noticed how little Liz was stuttering and gave a proud smirk and said "Thanks for the tip."

Liz quietly nodded before disappearing back into Jeanne while the witch stepped on the platform and unsheathed her sword before stabbing it in the center and being transported into a similar demonic arena that War was in. Jeanne removed her blade and kept it close as she walked out with a cautious look on her face while a demonic gate formed along with a Shadow Lurker appeared behind it and stared at her silently.

Jeanne turned to see the eye and joked "We'll I _see_ you too."

But a Trauma demon crashed down and roared at Jeanne with saliva spewing out and landed on the back Jeanne's heels which Jeanne looked down while her hair darkened her eyes from view as the Trauma stood up and grinned sinisterly. Jeanne raised her foot and flicked the demonic saliva off her heel, while the Trauma gave a malicious chuckle before Jeanne turned her head showing her right eye was glowing red with anger and gave a enraged scowl.

The Trauma stopped grinning and gave a terrified stare and slowly backed away before Jeanne sheathed her sword and summoned Inferno slayer in her hands. Jeanne twirled her three blades ivory scythe around her body before slamming the hilt onto the ground as the Trauma attempted to scare through intimidating by giving one long loud roar.

Jeanne raised her brow with a frown before cracking her neck and said we she paced forward "Here we go..."

Jeanne then charged forth with her scythe in hand as the Trauma growled and swung it's right clawed hand at Jeanne who with enough speed slid on her knees and leaned back dodging the attack. While Jeanne dodged time seemingly slowed as Jeanne stuck her tongue out and touched the Trauma's claw before time went back to normal speeds as Jeanne slid through the Trauma's legs.

Jeanne quickly slashed the Trauma's ankles causing the large demon to fall forward as Jeanne climbed onto it's back by stabbing her scythe into it's back causing the demon to roar out in pain. Jeanne removed her scythe and charged up the Trauma's back before stabbing the Trauma's face with her triple blades scythe while it's blades mechanically began to move causing wider and deeper bloody wounds.

The Trauma's forehead bleed what seemed gallons of blood which stained the demonic stone floor, Jeanne ripped her scythes out of the demon's head as it fell face first onto the floor as Jeanne leaped off and rolled before staring at the Shadow Lurker with a imposing glare. The demonic gates vanished as the Lurker looked around in a terrified manner while Jeanne stood up and began to strut her way towards the Lurker dispersing Inferno slayer and pulled out her sword.

Jeanne stood in front of the Shadow Lurker who stared straight at her before a sword stabbed through it, but Jeanne flipped away as the sword stabbing through the eye from behind.

The Lurker vanished revealing Mundus who gave a frown and stated coldly "I will not be tolerating failure!"

Mundus eyed Jeanne who leaned her head back and sighed in a annoyed manner before taunted "Oh please tell me you won't slobber all over me, like the last demon."

Mundus eyed the Trauma and pointed his sword at Jeanne and said "I'll only offer you this once; give me the Angel Slayer and I will kill you painlessly."

Jeanne leaned her back back forward and gave a satisfied smirk and questioned "And where's the honor and fun in that?"

Mundus stared at Jeanne and chuckled with a smirk and said "I like you."

Mundus twirled his sword twice in his right hand before pointing the tip at Jeanne while giving a arrogant smile and said "Do not disappoint me."

Jeanned raised her sword up and noticed how Mundus proud and arrogant Mundus' body language was and thought to herself "He's certainly got the skill and I haven't even seen if he's capable of magical feats, must keep an eye out for that. But his posture and stance is... pathetic, he's not even taking this fight seriously... he's either stupidly cocky, or he really is that capable of beating me."

Mundus gripped his black blade tight as it began to have a dark green ghastly aura in the form of snakes, Jeanne noticed this and reeled her sword back behind her as Mundus quickly dashed in front of her. Jeanne easily put off guard shot her eyes wide open as Mundus' sword was swung at her, but Jeanne was able to jump away nearly having her feet chopped off in the process before landing feet first.

Jeanne quickly stood back up and took stance and thought "Motherfucker that was close! He's fast, I won't be able to keep dodging if he's going to go at the speed in a constant manner not without Witch Time... a rotten situation I'm in!"

Mundus turned towards Jeanne and congratulated "You are impressive, witch. You dodged my attack but how long will you last?"

Jeanne twirled her blade and said "Shut up and fight you bastard!"

Mundus frowned and sighed before dragging the tip of his blade on the ground while he walked, causing it to spark before he and Jeanne clashed blades Mundus gave a arrogant smirk while Jeanne was noticed how little force Mundus was placing in his sword.

Jeanne feeling a slight advantage smirked before forcing Mundus' blade away before giving a quick slash at Mundus' face with a prideful smirk, Mundus grunted in shock as he pressed his fingers on his right cheek and removed it.

Seeing blood on his finger tips Mundus quivered in anger, his hand clenched into a fist before shouting "IMPOSSIBLE! I WILL NOT BE BESTED BY A WEAK HUMAN!"

Jeanne eyed the blood on her blade and thought "Good, he's getting angry, I needed an emotional advantage over him."

Mundus quickly charged at Jeanne with blind rage, his pupil vanished leaving only three glowing red eyes, Mundus swung his sword at Jeanne who blocked the attack with her own and was able to counter him by kicked the blade out of his hand.

Jeanne quickly pointed her sword at Mundus's throat and suggested "I would recommend you yield."

Mundus grunted as his eyes stopped glowing and his pupils returned to normal and said "Very well... I yield."

Jeanne removed her blade from Mundus' throat and sheathed her sword before turning away and walked towards the portal as Mundus breathe heavily as he stared at his sword and grabbed it before chasing after Jeanne.

But Sparda dropped down from a portal and clashed blades with Mundus and reminded "Brother, remember our code!"

Mundus growled before breathing and sheathed his blade before walking away through a portal while Sparda turned towards Jeanne and apologized "Forgive my brother he is rash and in need to learn when he is bested."

Jeanne nodded and said "He's skilled if that's worth anything."

Sparda turned away and promised "You honor my brother, but do not expect my docile manner deceive you, you are my enemy and I am yours."

Jeanne walked away and stated "Don't be a stranger now."

Later Jeanne and War returned to the Tormented gate as War held a green bottle and popped the cork with his teeth before spitting it and rank the liquid inside the bottle causing his chest wound to heal rapidly.

Jeanne saw his bare chest for a moment and said "Ohhhhhh those muscles..."

War placed the horn on his lips and blew it towards the gate which opened up as the stone giant began to walked away as rocks began to fall of him while he thanked in his own way "Ancestors praise you!"

Jeanne observed the tormented gate leave and admitted "Never gets old."

The two entered the tunnel and were observed by Sparda who kept his distance while he thought to himself "She bested Mundus? That is impressive and concerning..."

The two managed to reach towards the other side of the tunnel as Jeanne saw a highway and falling apart, further ahead the streets ended in high cliffs while War eyed the sky he spotted an Angel warrior riding a angelic gryphon. War turned towards Jeanne and pointed at the direction with silence while Jeanne spotted the gryphon and nodded before the two leaped onto the highway before a flock of bats burst through a building side.

The bats surrounded War and Jeanne and screeched at the two, Jeanne faced her back towards' War's while unsheathing Angel Slayer while War reached behind him and unsheathed Chaoseater. A lone bat flew at Jeanne who jumped and rolled over it while War quickly turned and stabbed it in the mouth which had cut through it's body in half.

The other bats all flew at the two to which War turned around and slammed Chaoseater cutting through another Bat as Jeanne ran up War's back and quickly leaped at one Bat and slashed it's right wing off grounding it. War lifted his sword and flipped it on it's flat side as Jeanne landed on it before being flung by War at the last two bats which Jeanne kicked one towards War and stabbed the last one in the eye.

War held out his large gauntlet and caught the incoming bat and crushed it's head in his palm before causally tossing away while Jeane landed feet first and wiped the dust off her shoulder and complemented "Impressive work, Pretty boy."

War turned away and walked before responded "You have nice a fighting form."

Jeanne smirked and teased "Oh you like my "Form" huh?"

War frowned as the last bat lunged at him but he quickly turned around and stabbed it through it's chest and flipped it over him and threw it's lifeless body off the highway. The two looked ahead and noticed the angelic gryphon was seen in the distance near a building, and began to walk towards it but at the building there was a group of Angels abandoned upon the fallen Earth.

One of the Angels was seen crouched over the roof of the building spotted War and Jeanne heading their way towards the building and alerted "THE HORSEMAN COMETH!"

The other Angels quickly went towards their comrade and saw that War and Jeanne weren't in sight as one Angel suggested "Some Demon trick?"

The angel squinted at his comrade with a unamused glare and stated "I know what I saw!"

Then a armored heeled figure floated down and spoke with a mature womanly voice "He's right."

The other angels turned to see the female Angel who spoke to War before facing Straga and bowed as one said "Uriel..."

Uriel closed her eyes as if she was concentrating on something while the Angelic gryphon flew down towards the building while Uriel continued "It's there, beneath the stench of this place..."

War and Jeanne managed to reach the building without being detected as Uriel focused on Jeanne's dormant power and continued "You can sense it. Ancient. From neither the White City nor the Black Depths... Something lost between."

War spotted the Angelic gryphon outside the building which the two quickly charged and leaped onto it while War kicked the Angel off while the gryphon roared while reeling it's frontal legs up while.

Jeanne had taken the gun glaive from the angel and looked at it with amazement and said "Wow... fantastic design and creative as well."

Uriel shot her eyes open and saw War and Jeanne flying off with Jeanne looked back and placed two fingers on her forehead before saluting off the angels while Uriel summoned a large blade and pointed at the two and ordered "HELLGUARD TO ARMS!"

The angels turned towards War and Jeanne as one shouted "SLY THEM!"

Jeanne waved her right hand towards herself in a taunting manner before daring "Come and get us you bastards!"

Jeanne crouched near the rear end of the gryphon while firing the glaive at the angels, blasting one Angel's head clean off before falling into another. War spotted a Trauma roaring as it fought a group of Angels before warning "Hold tight."

Jeanne looked back as War drove the gryphon closer towards the Trauma as Jeanne spotted a large gas tank and chuckled "heheh, boom!"

Jeanne shot the gas tank exploded blow the Trauma apart while burning the Angels in mid air which caused them to scream in agonizing pain while Jeanne shuddered at the sound and said "Ouch..."

War flew the gryphon further towards the direction of Tiamat's domain, but larger and heavy armored angels spotted them and flew after carrying heavy cannons with them to which Jeanne spotted the large guns and admitted "Ok... that's some real fire power!"

The angel began to shot rapid yet slow bolts of holy light at the pair which Jeanne asked "Pretty boy I need something bigger!"

War kept his focus on driving the gryphon while Jeanne gave a unamused frown and teased "Oh that is a lovely plan thanks Pretty boy!"

Jeanne cracked her neck before lunging out at one angel who grunted and said "Uh oh..."

Jeanne stabbed the glaive into the angel's chest, causing his blood to splatter out before she magically summoned her Malphas wings and stole the cannon and shot down the other angels.

Jeanne shot one Angel's left arm off causing him to yell in pain "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

Jeanne flew towards the angel and quickly decapitated him with Angel slayer in one hand while shooting the last angel in the head with the Redemption cannon in the other.

War flew the gryphon around as Jeanne landed back on the gryphon while War pulled out Chaoseater and cleaved an angel in half while Jeanne watched the body parts fall to the ground. War sheathed Chaoseater and summoned his scythe twirled it overhead before slicing an Angel's head clean off and twirled his scythe again and stabbed it into a large Angel's chest causing him to yell in pain "RAAAAAAAAGH!"

War flipped the body off his scythe before throwing it into a angel's chest which vanished and reappeared in War's grasp before he dispersed it and kept driving the gryphon.

The two flew through the mouth of a cave losing the Angels as Uriel stared with scornful scowl on her face and said "Damn him!"

as Jeanne and War spotted the Tormented gate they freed earlier stomping on a Phantom demon without hesitating while Jeanne widened her eyes in awe and said "Woah... wondrous and dangerous... lovely."

Then small insect-like demons flew at the two while Jeanne began to fire the cannon at the missing a few time due to the size and speed of the demons who screeched at the two while flying away in fear.

Jeanne raised a brow and said "That's... not a good sign..."

The two flew into in the large cavern with a lava river as lava bats erupted from the river an spat fire balls at them to which Jeanne reacted by shooting them with the cannon but a loud echoing roar was heard. Jeanne turned back to see a massive winged demon with horns curled outwards besides it's cheeks and crashed through a stone bridge and flew back and hovered a few yards away from the pair.

Jeanne began to gun down the large demon who began to fire multiple fire balls at the gryphon to which War had to maneuver the beast to avoid being hit by the attacks. Jeanne shot the beat who only chuckled in amusement before Jeanne growled in annoyance while holding down the trigger a larger much more powerful bolt shot out and shot the demon's mouth causing it's head to explode in a gory mess.

Jeanne widened her eyes and stared at the gun and kissed it and declared "I love this gun."

Later the two managed to exit the cave and spotted Tiamat's Cathedral with the massive bat queen flying around as if she was on high alert and aware of the incoming Red warriors. Tiamat spotted the pair's gryphon and roared before flying at them while Jeanne began to fire rapid shots at Tiamat which only bounced off her leathery skin shocking Jeanne.

Tiamat tackled the gryphon in mid air and swiped her tail hitting Jeanne from the back of her head while knocking War off the mounted gryphon, the two fell crashed on the edge of the Cathedral's island of volcanic lava. War's fall caused a small crater while he groaned Jeanne was seen unconscious while she was falling towards the lava.

War noticed and quickly grabbed Jeanne by her right arm and sighed in a protective manner before pulling her to safety and laid her on the ground and seeing Tiamat and the angelic gryphon battling in the skies before crashing into the Cathedral.

War stood up while Jeanne groaned while waking up and asked "What hit us?"

The watcher appeared and said "Tiamat I assume? Guess she wasn't up for having visitors today."

Then Liz appeared and said "T-this is a very fitting place for a Bat queen."

Jeanne looked at the Cathedral seeing it's gothic architecture and joked "Gotta give the girl some credit, cause the Queen has _some_ of taste at a home."

War stomped ahead while Jeanne noticed and thought "Oooooohhh someone's not in a good mood."

A bat flew at War who summoned his scythe and threw it overhead slicing through the bat while he walked through the raining blood coving him in it as Jeanne stared and said "Oh yeah... he's pissed."

War and Jeanne reached the front door as War kicked the door off it's hinges while Jeanne walked not far behind, the two walked into a large grand hall with a broken statue of an angel at the center.

Jeanne looked at the statue while she and War walked passed it and thought "Tiamat must've had it broken down."

War and Jeanne reached a door which War punched it with his large gauntlet which a magical red seal appeared forcing War to fly back and crash into the statue crumbling it even further as Jeanne said "Damn..."

War stood up and groaned in a annoyed manner before spotting an angel statue right next to the door and began to look around to his left seeing the same statue in deign but with a glowing red sword.

War then turn dot his right and spotted a similar sword but it glowed white and gave a smirk before walking over while Jeanne scratched her head and asked "Pretty boy?"

War pulled the sword out from it's place and began to walk back while Jeanne saw him and asked "Fugure something out?"

War answered simply "Perhaps."

War cawed onto the statue and slid the sword in place which the statue's hand grasped onto the grip and glowed red as the seal broke apart allowing War and Jeanne entry while Jeanne said "Huh... clever."

Jeanne spun around and kicked the door open revealing Tiamat throwing the gryphon across the chamber but the gryphon stood back up and gave a aggressive hiss before tackling Tiamat into the roof but was overpowered and was slammed back onto the floor. The gryphon bit Tiamat's hand causing her to screech in pain before the gryphon flew out the hole the two had entered earlier while Tiamat chased after.

Jeanne whistled in a impressed manner and said "Queen's ruthless and likes to play too it seems."

War grunted as a response before leaping over a small river of lava in the chamber while Jeanne leaped after him and the two spotted a broken statue inside the mouth of a Gore Maw, a demonic plant.

While Jeanne pointed it and said "That is disgusting to look at!"

The Gore Maw tightened it's grip around the statue causing it to crack slightly before War looked around and suggested "I recommend we split up."

Jeanne nodded and agreed "Yeah something tells me this place is gonna be bigger than what it appears outside..."

Jeanne and War walked separate ways while Sparda standing next to the hole where Tiamat and the Gryphon flew through observed Jeanne and thought "Good she will be alone and I will have a fair fight..."

 **To** **be continued**


	4. Chapter 3: Hail to the Queen baby

Chapter 3: Hail to the Queen baby!

* * *

 **Sparda family home**

Dante dropped his jaw and said with some admiration in his eyes "Ok... War does sound kinda bada... (sees Eva staring at him with a raised brow) Awesome... just awesome."

Vergil nodded and said "Good to know."

Eva rolled her eyes with a gentle smile and said "War was the first Horseman to turn against his fellow Nephilim, his act of defiance against his own kin inspired three others to join the Charred Council, though battled his own thirst for battle for years, which one incident lead to a fight between himself and his fellow Horsemen. Fury War's older sister was almost killed by him, but the eldest of the four, Death intervened taking a stab for Fury by War's enormous blade."

Dante widened his eyes and thought out loud "Death sounds awesome..."

Eva smiled and continued "Death took the blow, his chest was implied by Chaoseater, but he managed to subdue War and cut his hand off with his own sword, as a lesson to never let his blood thirst to overwhelm him. He gained his prosthetic hand which served as a reminder to never allow himself to loose control again."

Vergil gave a expression of awe and amazement and said "Wow... so War pales in comparison to Death?"

Eva gestured her hand out and continued "In terms of power yes, but in terms of physical strength War would best Death. However What makes Death so powerful is not only his natural powers or even his healing factor, it is his experience as a tactician. A gruesome warrior, a persistent hunter, War may be able to challenge Death in some of those but Death can be patient if need be. Death would rather observe his enemies before acting... but there are times that death needed to act, but that is a story for another time."

Dante crossed his arms and scoffed and quietly complained "I want to hear more abut Death."

Eva shook her head and rolled her eyes with a smile and thought "Kids these days..."

Eva then continued "War had a very high tolerance to nuisances and pain, but even then, something, someone can anger him into a blind murderous rage but it takes a great deal of effort and knowing where to hit the right soft spots to make War get enraged."

Vergil widened his eyes paying attention to his mother while Dante fanned his open mouth and yawned in a bored manner and said "Mommy can get back to the story?"

Eva grunted and chuckled amusingly and said "Very well..."

* * *

 _Jeanne and War separated once more to find Tiamat, but instead they would have to face Tiamat's lieutenants before facing the Bat queen herself, but this also marks the first time, your father fought Jeanne in a duel._

* * *

 **Tiamat's Cathedral (With War)**

War kicked down a door and entered the Cathedral courtyard with an angelic statue surprising still intact until orange lightning struck it into pieces while red portals opened while troops of undead crawled out and gave deep raspy roars "RAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

One of the undead even spoke "DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

The Watcher appeared and placed his hands around War's shoulders and morbidly ordered "Rip them apart Horsemen I want to hear em all wail in agony! MMMHMHMHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

War silently reached over his shoulder and unsheathed Chaoseater and twirled it once while rolling his shoulders forcing the Watcher off him who chuckled in amusement before vanishing back into his gauntlet. War held up his blade as the undead unsheathed their own blades, some had rusty large curved swords, others had blades that seemed used but not worn down and demonic of origin.

War began to stomp his way towards the troop of undead as they charged and roared at him, dragging Chaoseater on the ground causing it to spark, War gave a bloodthirsty smirk before lifting his blade up and with a single swipe slashed though three of the undead in half. But some of the undead were smart enough to either block the attack with their swords or roll out of the way.

The few undead that were cut in half began to crawl towards War with groans before War stabbed his sword into the ground and raised his his boot over one's skull and crushed it with no hesitation and stared coldly at the other two. War began to walked towards the crawling undead and lifted them both up in his hands, crushing the one in his left palm's rib cage while crushing the other's skull.

War turned to see the other undead already up as one grabbed a rusty metal pipe railing as the others charged at him while War smirked with some excitement in his eyes before pulling his sword out from the ground. War spun his blade in his palm before one undead leaped at him swinging a pipe at him which War blocked with his gauntlet bending the pipe as the undead stared at the pipe in a terrified manner.

War slammed down Chaoseater onto the undead's skull and upper body cutting the undead in half before kicking away the separated halves before turning and slashing upwards cleaving one undead's left arm off.

War was then grabbed from behind by the last undead who laughed in amusement and demanded "Surrender!"

War leaned forward and slammed the back of his hooded head into the undead's face crushing in before flipping it over his shoulder before crushing his skull under his boot and gave a small sigh of annoyance before breathing in and calming down. War looked up to see a blue demonic magic barrier with a red demonic eye at the center, which war walked towards but the eye immediately closed which War raised a brow before punching the eye which had no effect.

War stared coldly at the eye before turning around to see another statue on a balcony, this statue was a hooded figure wielding a staff in his right hand while his left was raised with an open palm. War walked towards the statue but one step he took he heard a echo which caught his attention, War stared down and tapped his right foot on the ground hearing the echoes from his taps and crouched down before leaping onto the balcony.

War walked behind the statue and placed his right boot on it and shoved it off the balcony and caused it to crash through the courtyard ground revealing a secret underground tunnel which the Watcher appeared and said "These humans despite their size were quite crafty, who knows what secrets they buried down there!"

War ignored the Watcher before dropping down into the tunnel before slowly standing up while the Watcher vanished backing his gauntlet, War began to walk deeper into the tunnel and saw that certain areas had pits of lava which War leaped over with little effort. Later War reached the end of the tunnel and saw a large gate which he crouched down and lifted it up with his strength and forced it up while lifeless Wickeds laying all around.

War looked around as his eyes shadowed under his hood seeing skeletal remains of humans who sought refuge in the Cathedral's catacombs, but they seemed to have died in the room with no hope and no air. War took a moment of silence at the sight in memory of the fallen kingdom, before walking towards one who held a demonic key in it's hand which War crouched down and removed it from the skeleton.

War looked at the demonic triangular shaped key with an demonic red eye engraved on it and stood up before silently leaving the grim sight and forced the gate back down leaving the dead to rest in peace.

Later War returned to the barrier once again but the eye magically was forced to stay open and twitched in fear before War stabbed the key into it's pupil which caused blood to gush out. War turned the key causing the barrier to roar in pain as it vanished revealing a door which War punched with his left gauntlet sending down before walking over it and spotted another key sword and began to leap over lava pit to reach it.

War reached the sword and pulled it out while a blue portal opened as a large undead in silver and light blue armor rose up and roared at War, wielding a large axe and stood taller than War the undead taunted War by gesturing his left hand at him and dared him to attack by waving his finger towards himself. War stared at the the key sword and the two immediately charged at each other, the two clashed blades as War noticed the key sword wasn't affected by the clash.

War leaned to the side causing the undead to trip past him before he slashed at him, but only the shoulder piece broke off a small piece of it while War noticed before the undead gave a snarl and demanded "You dare?!"

War scoffed before placed the key sword in his left gauntlet while his right hand grabbed Chaoseater and unsheathed it before holding both swords outwards and lowered his head while only showing his mouth which gave a bloodthirsty grin.

The undead roared at War before charging at him but War blocked the attack with Chaoseater but the undead quickly head butted War to his knees before grabbing him by his throat and lifted him up in the air and taunted "Weeeeeak!"

The undead slammed War onto the ground back first causing a crater to be formed while lava began to erupt under the two, War groaned in a painful manner before raising his right foot and kicked the undead off. War stood up as lava began to drip off his armor while smoked fumed off him, giving a sinister look before the undead roared and charged at him.

War cracked his neck from left to right before twirling both blades in his hands and charged at the undead swing both blades in an X fashion while the undead swung his axe downwards at War. The axe blade was cut off by War who raised both swords up and swung them down slashing off the undead's arms who roared in pain while blood began to gush out of his shoulders indicating that the undead wasn't fully dead yet.

War slashed Chaoseater through the undead's waist cutting him in half before slashing off his head killing it, War stared at the dismembered corpse before turning away and spat out blood on the floor. War left the chamber and returned to the courtyard before starring at the key sword and eyed the main hall door and silently walked towards it.

 **With Jeanne (Shortly after she and war split up)**

Jeanne leaped onto the second floor and spotted a orange spiked ball growing out of the floor and raised a brow in confusion as Liz appeared and pointed at it while stating "A growth bomb, it can be used to break walls, blow up enemies and e-even hurt that Gore maw."

Jeanne stared at the Gore maw that kept holding up the statue and gave a smug expression before grabbing the bomb and tossed it onto the demonic plant which exploded, blowing off the mouth of the plant which dropped the statue onto the floor and crashed through it.

Jeanne looked over the edge too see the hole and whistled in an impressive manner and joked "Wow... these bombs are actually useful... but who in their right minds leaves them around like that?"

Liz sighed while shaking her head before vanishing back into Jeanne who dropped down into the hole and left the main hall while Sparda dropped down in a crouching position and stood up while walking calmly after Jeanne. Jeanne managed to reach the end of the tunnel and managed to reach a underground temple of sorts, with ancient pillars behind a chained floating structure with stern faces on it.

Jeanne raised a brow at the structure as she noticed the chains had spikes on them, a possible indication that demons locked the structure away, Jeanne unsheathed Angel Slayer and held it out before swiping through the chains freeing the structure.

The structure floated up spinning as it split apart revealing a large four bladed weapon that slowly floated down towards Jeanne while a whisper was heard "I thank thee, for my freedom, but alas you are not of holy heritage and for that you are unworthy of wielding me."

Jeanne gave a disappointed glare and sarcastically said "Oh just rub it in why don't ya."

The blade turned towards the entrance where Jeanne came in and said "But I sense one who is nearby... thy will is strong, thy blood is mixed in darkness and light, yet... he is worthy!"

The blade quickly flew past Jeanne who raised a brow and thought "Huh... so that's what's it like being rejected... sour taste."

Sparda dropped down behind Jeanne and stood up and greeted "Human we meet again."

Jeanne turned to see Sparda and gestured her left hand towards him and joked "Wow... it would seem I myself have a stalker... Cereza could have warned me of how it feels to have a hound at my feet."

Sparda unsheathed Force Edge and pointed it at Jeanne and challenge "In the name of the Dark Prince I challenge you to a duel!"

Jeanne surprised by the challenge and questioned "Did I hurt you brother's honor that badly?"

Sparda gave a stern glare and stated "No, I am here not on behalf of my brother, but by orders of the Dark Prince himself, know me, know the Order that I serve, I am the Dark Knight Sparda, loyal servant of the Lord of Treachery and member of the Knights of Hell."

Jeanne looked at Sparda and noticed how serious he was taking in his role as a honorable knight and was reminded of her father the Black Knight before giving an impressed smirk before saying "You remind me of someone who was very dear to me... for that Knight of Hell... I accept your challenge."

Jeanne held Angel slayer up and took stance while Sparda also took stance with Force Edge the two began to circle each other, both focused on each other's movements both attempting to see any kind of weaknesses on each other.

Jeanne while circling thought to herself "If he's anything like that Mundus guy... than I must be cautious for this fight."

With War who had returned to the main hall was seen walking as the Crossblade flew out of the hole Jeanne made as War quickly reacted by grabbing the blade's handle at the center of it.

Staring coldly at the weapon War raised a brow of slight confusion as the blade spoke "You have the essence of a holy one! Yet you have the darkness marking you... I find thee worthy!"

War stared silently at the Crossblade before eyeing the hole and out of curiosity began to walk towards it and heard Sparda's voice echoing through the tunnels along with Jeanne's which War responded by dropping into the tunnel and follow their voices.

With Jeanne and Sparda the two had stopped circling each other before a loud quake was heard from Tiamat and the Griffin's ongoing fight which Sparda used to quickly dashed towards Jeanne who grunted from Sparda's incredible speed. Sparda swung his blade at Jeanne who leaned back dodging the attack but Sparda cut a strand of her hair off, which he and Jeanne noticed as Jeanne back flipped twice giving her some distance from Sparda.

Jeanne reacted quickly by swinging her blade at Sparda's hand which held his blade cutting the back of his hand before cartwheeling away and taking stance with her blade.

Sparda place this sword in his other hand and stared at the cut from Jeanne's and gave a an impressed almost admiring expression and praised "Well done milady, I see now, you managing to harm Mundus was no fluke, but skill."

Jeanne turned her blade with a determined look in her eye as Sparda tossed his blade back into his cut hand and pointed it at Jeanne and stated confidently "I'm going to enjoy this."

Jeanne charged at Sparda and clashed blades with him which he responded by taunting "Woah there, slow down milady."

Jeanne rolled her eyes before the two began to rapidly swing their blades in blinding speeds each strike of their blades caused sparks to fly up until one spark flew on Jeanne's hair catching it on fire. Sparda backed off slightly as he widened his eyes in both shock and awe of Jeanne's flaming hair while her face shadowed from her shadow while her eyes glowed white giving an intimidating look.

Sparda stared at Jeanne's look as she walked towards him in a pacing manner while dragging the tip of her sword on the ground causing it to spark while she reeled her left fist back before punching Sparda's face causing a shockwave which sent Sparda flying through a door. Spark's head reached towards an edge of a lava pit and groaned in a painful manner before sitting up to see Jeanne cutting the burning hair off with Angel slayer and held it up towards Sparda and dropped it.

Sparda dropped his jaw in shock as Jeanne waved her hand and told him "Get up."

Sparda scoffed in a amused manner before standing back up and held his blade out before dashing at Jeanne whose faced shadowed under hair before giving a bloodthirsty grin before flipping over Sparda's incoming swing.

Time seemingly slowed as Jeanne wrapped her legs around Sparda's arms as time return dot normal as Jeanne dropped herself and Sparda onto the ground as Jeanne disarmed Sparda and coldly stated "Now you can resist and I'll break your arm or you yield and I will allow you to leave with your life and honor intact."

Sparda grunted and questioned "How did you managed to barley best Mundus and completely beat me with little effort?!"

Jeanne responded by stating "You weren't aggressive enough, I saw how aggressive and powerful he was, especially when he was calm and feeling in charge, but you... you are hesitant, your are too quick to presume and that is where I had to change my strategy with you when compared to your brother. With him I had to expose his anger to blinding him, you I had to act and act fast."

Sparda grunted before stating "I will not yield... (CRAAAAAAAAAAAACK) GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Jeanne released Sparda who rolled over and yelled in pain before standing up and huffed before brushing her hair back from her face and squatted down and grabbed Sparda by his face with both hands and stated "I like you, lets do this again sometime."

Sparda grunted in shock as Jeanne released him and bowed his head and said "I underestimated you..."

Footsteps were heard as Jeanne turn dot see War walking towards her and Sparda and eyed the two as Jeanne waved and greeted "Hey pretty boy."

War eyed Sparda and grunted to see a Knight of Hell bested by Jeanne and questioned "You beat a Knight of Hell."

Sparda pointed his his other arm and stated "And broke my arm in the process."

War walked passed Jeanne and lifted Sparda up and gave a stern glare at him which Sparda could only stare back while War saw Sparda's sword, Force Edge on the floor and picked it up and stared at it.

War twirled it twice in his right hand and straighten his arm while looking down at the blade and handed it back to Sparda who took it while War patted his shoulder and said "I am pleased to see some honor among Hell's denizens."

War walked away as Sparda looked at him and said "That was strange... I complimented by a Rider..."

Jeanne looked at Sparda and questioned "So? What's so special about that?"

Sparda grunted and stated "Only that they're considered the most powerful beings in the universe when duty calls for it. But our... father says that they are just puppets and pawns that deserve no respect."

Jeanne looked at War but eyed his ass and said in a sarcastic tone "Yeah no respect deserved mmmmhmmm..."

Sparda raised a brow as Jeanne turn towards him and stated "I'd suggest you go on and heal up, I look forward to our next duel, boy."

Sparda watched as Jeanne walked off with War and pressed his unbroken arm over his chest and bowed his head in respect and said "As do I Red Witch."

War patted Jeanne's shoulder in a approving manner and praised her "Your bravery is admirable, you showed honor and restraint towards a Knight of Hell."

War turned away as Jeanne questioned "The Knights of Hell... who are they?"

War turne this head slightly and answered "The adopted children of the Dark Prince himself, fabled assassins, famed for their reputation of honor and skill, which few can even match. They are led by Abigail the Golden thunder, wielder of Alastor the Thunder sword. The one you just faced was among the youngest members, Sparda the Dark Knight and the jewel of the order due to his ancient bloodline."

Jeanne turne towards the direction of where Sparda retreated and thought out loud "He reminds me little bit of Father..."

Later on Jeanne and War reached a chamber with three angelic statues that resembled the statue that War placed the first key sword and placed the key sword he already had which the statue clamped it's hands around and glowed red.

War and Jeanne stared at the other statues as Liz appeared and pointed at one of the doors and suggested "I think that one of those chamber could hold more of those key blades."

The Watcher appeared and held out his arms and questioned in offensive tone "Ohhh since when are you the daring one dear sister?"

Liz appeared to be timid when the Watcher questioned her as Jeanne looked at the Watcher and said "Keep your spider fingers to yourself six eyes!"

Liz hid behind Jeanne as the Wtahcer noticed and squinted at her as Jeanne gestures her hands towards herself and dares "You want some you bastard?"

The Watcher glared at the two as Jeanne opened her palm out as Liz observed and grabbed it and vanished into it while Jeanne gave a confused stare and joked "Oh so no high five? Pity."

The Watcher vanished into War's gauntlet as War eyed one of the doors and turned towards Jeanne and gestured his head movement towards the door as Jeanne saw and nodded knowing what War was planning. War and Jeanne leaped over to the door as War with one hand lifted it up allowing Jeanne to walk under casually as War walked through and dropped the door behind him.

The chamber was a cavern with a statue of a demon's head that spewed a lava-fall out of it's mouth, while two glowing devices similar to the blades as War pulled out the Crossblade which Jeanne noticed and joked "Oh of course you'd choose Pretty boy and not me!"

War threw the blade at one devise which hit it causing it to glow red before bouncing off and hitting the other in a quick manner and turned it red, both devices caused a rumble as the demonic statue's mouth began to close. Causing the lava-fall to split in two, the demonic head now looked even more menacing as it revealed a key sword stabbed into the floor in a small chamber.

The blade returned to War who dispersed the blade away and began to walk across the bridge and entered the chamber and claimed the sword, Jeanne and War returned to the chamber with three angel statues which War placed the blade in the second statue's grasp.

War turned towards the other chambers and saw a dead angel skeleton which laid with seven demon warriors surrounding him as war walked over and knelt before the angel and respectfully said "You've earned your warrior's death, rest in peace."

War stood up and watched as the soul of the angel floated up and formed a young angel who saw War and Jeanne and respectfully bowed his head before vanishing as Jeanne asked "Where did he go?"

War saw a demon key in the angel's skeletal hand and removed it with great care and held it up while stating "To the Well of souls, and then to Kingdom of the dead, where all souls are judged for their entire life, if they are without a great amount of sins they are cleansed and are then returned to the Well which will then give them another life, but if not they are tormented for their sins until they have payed for them."

Jeanne nodded with an impressed expression on her face and said "Sounds stable enough."

Later the two found a locked door which War used the key on the lock which opened up into a separate cavern with lava bats hanging upside down and slumbering or roosting.

Jeanne looked at War and sarcastically asked "We're not really going to sneak past these pests right?"

War gave a smirk as he unsheathed Chaoseater while Jeanne unsheathed Angel Slayer and said "Thought so."

War slammed his sword on the ground "CLAAAAAAANG!"

Which caused the bats to be rudely awakened by the sound and began to screech at War and Jeanne before flying at the two which War responded by swinging blade, slashing one lava bat in half by it's waist. Jeanne quickly grabbed the head end of the half bat and threw it at another bat with enough force to send the two flying into a wall splattering it's innards on it.

War grabbed one bat by it's head with his prosthetic hand and crushed it's skull before tossing it aside while the other bats hissed at the two but a loud roar was heard echoing deeper within the caverns "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGAAAAAAAAA!"

The bats began to retreat as Jeanne and War noticed which Jeanne thought to herself "What was that?"

War saw a unnatural formation carved into the side of the cavern and pointed at it and said simply "There."

Jeanne glared at War and questioned "You're not scared of what that roar was?"

War kept his back towards Jeanne and responded by simply holding up his sword which Jeanne watched and then stared at his ass and said to herself "Ok... maybe it's not that bad we're going that way. (thinks) By the Umbra he has a nice butt."

War and Jeanne reached the man made structure as War lifted up a door as he and Jeanne walked through before magically slamming down which the two turned towards while Jeanne said with little snark in her tone "Oh look at that, it's a trap."

Then a cage slammed from a opening to the Cathedral as War and Jeanne slowly turned towards and spotted it and saw that a lava bat was kept caged while Jeanne raised a brow in confusion before a large ugly mutated looking undead crashed down. The undead gave a disgusting gurgle with a lipless mouth showing it's gross yellow teeth before opening the cage and took the bat before biting it's head off and crunched on it.

Jeanne pointed at the beast and joked "I see what you did there!"

The undead had a growth on it's chest that was caged with a demonic cage a green humanoid figure who pointed at War and Jeanne and gave a raspy roar "RAAAAAAAATH!"

The undead turned quickly towards War and Jeanne before dropping the bat before picking up the cage and held it over it's shoulder before shouting "JAILER!"

War pointed Chaoseater at the undead and charged at it which only reacted by slamming it's cage into War propelling through a pillar and into a wall which Jeanne observed and said "Motherfucker he's tough...(War stands up with a bloody lip) I like it."

War spat his own blood onto the floor before noticing that the pillar left large chucks of rumble and lifted one up with one hand and thew it at the Jailer which caused caused to be knocked back from the attack and roar in annoyance.

The Jailer began to swell around it's belly before it tore open as undead warriors spewed out and stood up and roared at Jeanne and War which Jeanne gave a disgusted stare and called "Disgusting creature!"

The Jailer roared as Jeanne charged at the undead warriors while War kept the Jailer pinned by throwing more stones at it, Jeanne slashed through one undead's sword which then cut it's skull in half. Jeanne quickly jumped while rolling in midair dodging a sword swing from one of the undead warriors before swinging her blade while still in midair upwards and cut her attacker's ribcage splitting it in half.

Jeanne landed on her feet before kicking the undead into the last undead warrior who slashed it's sword down cutting it's incoming comrade in half before charging at Jeanne who punched it's skull before cutting it down by it's waist leaving it just a torso. Jeanne then stomped on it's skull before turning towards the Jailer and leaped at the caged growth and ripped the cage door off it's hinges and slashed the Growth off from it's waist leaving the Jailer roaring in immense pain.

Jeanne pulled the growth off as the Jailer crouched down and Jeanne stabbed the Growth through it's mouth, killing it instantly as the Jailer roared in rage before picking up it's weaponized cage and lifted over Jeanne before War charged in and leaped at it. Punching it by it's chest war sent the Jailer crashing into the wall with enough force to cause a small tremor while the Jailer gave a weakened groan before it's chest swelled again.

Jeanne reacted by leaping into the Jailer's chest which War stared silently confused as the Jailer gave a painful roar before Angel slayer's blade was seen slashing outwards from it's chest multiple times before it burst out of the Jailer's head killing it instantly.

Jeanne then cut her way out of the Jailer's chest covered in it's blood and held a key sword and sat down and began to breath heavily and said "That was gross."

War still dumbfound by Jeanne's action could only nodded in approval before walking back towards the door which magical unlocked as Jeanne questioned "Hey don't you want this sword?"

War turned back and stated "You won the blade, it is yours to carry."

Jeanne sighed and joked "Ohhh I see we are a naughty pretty boy."

War frowned and turned away as a response while Jeanne stood up and held the key sword over her shoulder and said "Not a bad looking blade."

Later War and Jeanne returned to the statues which Jeanne placed the sword in the last statue's grasp which grabbed on before each of the statue's eyes glowed red as the circular platform began to rise with a loud rumbling sound. War and Jeanne looked up to see a circular man made seal began to mechanically open revealing Tiamat and the Gryphon still fighting the sky before vanishing from their view.

But when the platform stopped before a magically sealed door the statue's eyes beamed holy light at the seal breaking as a loud painful screech echoed throughout the skies as Jeanne and War heard and said "Great... sounds like more trouble."

War kicked down the door which the two began to walk the stairs which led to the Cathedral rooftops which had bodies of Wicked and Angels alike, while a very visible blood trail which led towards the Cathedral tower which a Tiamat was seen perched on while holding up the lifeless corpse of the Grypon.

Tiamat growled and questioned "Has the Council reduced the Horsemen to common assassins? (lifts up gryphon before dropping it off the rooftop) Or has Samael bought your loyalty? (Climbs off the tower and stands in front of War and Jeanne) Because, if you are for sale, Rider... Perhaps we can strike a deal."

Jeanne gestured both hands at Tiamat and sarcastically asked "And about me?"

Tiamat merely scoffed and claimed "I would not want the scorn of the Dark Prince upon me or my flock. (turns towards War) So I ask again Rider, can we strike a deal?"

Jeanne then noticed that Tiamat had large breasts and covered her mouth and thought "Even the gross looking bat lady has big tits... so unfair!"

War looked up at Tiamat before unsheathing his blade before stating "You won't like my terms."

Tiamat growled before reeling back and gave a loud roar before opening her massive wings and took off while saying with a disappointed tone "You should have taken my offer, such a pity.

Tiamat flew around the rooftop as Jeanne noticed an Angel corpse with a Redemption cannon in hand and gave a sinister smirk and said "Oh... yes!"

Tiamat roared before flying directly at War while Jeanne rolled out of the way but War stood his ground and gave a serious glare before jumping in the air and punched Tiamat in her face knocking down before War fell back down and punched her head sending her flying into the tower.

Tiamat crashed into the tower causing it to crumbled and fall onto of her as Jeanne picked up the cannon and cocked it by it's handle and gave a satisfied moan "Mmmm love that sound!"

Tiamat burst out of the tower before roaring and began to breathe fire at War who dashed out of the way before Jeanne began to fire rapid shots of Holy light at Tiamat who screeched in pain before turning towards Jeanne and spat a fireball at her. Jeanne shot the fireball causing a small explosion before cocking the cannon again and charged a single shot and shot it at Tiamat who scoffed before head butting the shot into the Cathedral.

Tiamat's nostrils flared out smoke as Jeanne widened her gave a impressed stare and admitted "Ok... gotta give the Queen some credit... she's got taste in housing and can kick some ass."

Tiamat snarled at Jeanne before War threw the Crossblade into her shoulder which burned her skin as she roared in pain and swiped it off, then a lightning strike was seen in the distance while thunder was heard shortly after.

Rain began to pour down the skies as Tiamat's gave a annoyed roar as War gave a confident smirk and boasted "It would seem nature is on our side for this fight, your wings will grow heavier from being wet from the rain."

Tiamat growled and began to flap her wings as War shook his head and said coldly "Fool..."

Tiamat began to breathe fireballs in a rapid speed while flying over the rooftop as Jeanne noticed Tiamat was getting slower while flying before firing a single charged shot at her left wing knocking her onto her right side as War charged after her. Tiamat felt War's charging through the vibrations of the rooftop and whipped her tail at War knocking him across the rooftop like a rag doll before he forced his left hand into the roof slowing his speed.

War nearly reached the edge of the Cathedral rooftop which led directly into a vortex of lava which Tiamat landed in front of him before staring into his eyes and said "This will not go easy for you, Horseman!"

War gritted his teeth before Tiamat flicked War off the roof who yelled in surprise "ARRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

Tiamat looked over the edge of the rooftop to see debris sinking into the vortex and began to laugh manically before turning towards Jeanne and thought to herself out loud "Perhaps I will be greatly rewarded for slaying you witch!"

Tiamat began to crawl towards Jeanne who began to fire rapid shots at Tiamat which only slowed her down slightly, but on the side of the Cathedral War was seen with the Crossblade stabbed into the side and sighed as thanked "Thanks for returning to me."

The Crossblade then stated "It would be unworthy of me not to."

The Watcher appeared and pointed at War while chastising him "What are you doing? KILL HER NOW! If we don't get her heart back to Samael it will take even longer for us to slay the Destroyer."

War groaned before beginning to make his climb while the Watcher nodded in a approving manner and said "Good boy."

 **With Tiamat and Jeanne**

Jeanne was backing up against a pillar as Tiamat raised her right claw up and swiped at Jeanne who dodged at the last second before stabbing her blade into the back Tiamat's hand which caused her skin to burn and made her screech in agony "RAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAA!"

Tiamat forced Jeanne off her hands and stared at the burn wound before seeing Jeanne's sword and gasped in shock before saying "The Angel Slayer... the blade that cut down a thousand angels, and once wielded by... the Dark Prince."

Jeanne stared at her sword and questioned "Wait what? This sword was given to me by a demon Rodin."

Tiamat began to chuckle and pointed at the blade before stating "Rodin was a Demon Lord, among the most powerful, in fact he was the ruler of Hell's circle of Greed and his avarice knew no bounds even to steal his Lord and Master's infamous blade. Now I see why the Sons of the Dark Prince hunt you, your in possession of their master's sword!"

Jeanne took stance with Angel Slayer and stated firmly "It's MY sword now!"

Tiamat lowered down preparing to pounce Jeanne but War was seen behind Tiamat and leaped onto her back causing her to roar out of shock and confusion as War implied Chaoseater into Tiamat's right wing he grabbed onto both wings and gritted his teeth while flesh and bones were being torn apart. War yelled as he tore off the massive wings of Tiamat which caused her to roar in pure agonizing pain while War was being blown back from holding the wings and was lifted up in the air.

Tiamat rolled onto her back trying to relief the pain from her wounds but War backflipped off the wings, releasing them while taking Chaoseater from the wing her impaled.

Jeanne watched in awe while War crashed in-between Tiamat's breasts as Jeanne laughed "Hah knew you'd land there!"

War raised his left hand up as Tiamat begged "Horseman..."

The Watcher appeared and encouraged while sadistically stating "DO IT! Tear out her heart while she still lives... I want to hear her scream!"

Tiamat claimed while seemingly out of breathe "I am... one of the Chosen... I can grant... your every wish!"

War gave a unconvinced glare and questioned "Can you restore the Balance?"

Tiamat gave taken back by this but began to laugh in her final moments before War punched his left hand into her chest which caused her to scream in pain. Tiamat's tail flailed around frantically as War finally tore out her heart which coursed with very powerful demonic energy. And as Samael foretold was still beating while it had a black and red aura surrounding it with each pulse.

The Watcher stared at the heart with amazement and said "OHOHOHOHOHO! No wonder Samael want this thing, it's COURSING with power! (Looks cautiously at War) You really think he's going to let you live long enough to collect on your end?"

War stared at the heart with an uninterested manner before crushing it in his palm causing it to disappear while Jeanne saw and said in a serious tone "That heart... I could feel it's power how is is that it has so much power?"

War jumped off Tiamat's corpse and walked towards Jeanne and stated "Samael's power lies within it."

Jeanne nodded and said "That's... rather disgusting."

War sighed and stated "That is how Demons are, even as Lords."

War looked at Jeanne and stated "I can most pleased that you stood you ground Jeanne, your faced a powerful member of the Destroyer's army without fear, I respect that."

Jeanne blushed and looked down and said "Awww you're too kind."

War smirked and walked away and stated "I may even see a potential rival in you in the future."

Jeanne frowned and thought "Yeah... rival... fun but is that all you think of?"

 **In front of the Cathedral**

War and Jeanne exited the Cathedral and walked towards the edges of the area seeing no way out without the need of wings as Vulgrim erupted from a portal and noticed the two and came closer and questioned "Tragic... without your feathered friend, how will you escape (clenches his right hand into a fist) prison of rock?"

War turned towards Vulgrim and stated "I'll find a way."

Jeanne crossed her arms and said "Typical man, you can ask for directions."

War turned silently towards Jeanne and walked in a separate direction and saw no way off the island as Vulgrim offered "Perhaps I can provide a quicker way?"

War responded with annoyance in his tone "Speak plainly, Demon."

Vulgrim waved his right hand stating "Serpent holes... ancient paths that worm their way beneath the husk (pokes War's left shoulder) of the dead world... and beyond. I use them to get about, and for a price... so can you."

War gave a annoyed expression and asked "What do you want... Vulgrim?"

Vulgrim placed his finger on his chin playfully and stated "A trifle really... the Chosen's heart. I felt it's power the moment you (gestures towards the Cathedral) stepped out of that tower."

War gritted his teeth as Vulgrim placed his right hand over his chest and said "You wound me, Horseman... I would never come between you and your friend Samael. (places right hand on hip with a smirk) No, I only wish to look at the heart. Once glance... and our bargain is sealed."

War smirked and summoned the heart as Jeanne shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Vulgrim gave very interested stare while giving creepy moans and reached out to the heart with both hands before War crushed the heart with a frown on his face while Vulgrim's face shook in a displeased manner but stated "Samael will be please. The Serpent holes are yours. Seek me out when you wish to use them."

Jeanne stepped in front of the leaving Vulgrim and sarcastically stated "We wish to use them then."

Vulrgim chuckled and said "As you wish."

Vulgrim summoned a blue Serpent hole and the three began to sink into it as War and Jeanne raised up from a portal and were now in a realm that was just empty space with ancient magical stones and stone platforms.

The edge of War and Jeanne's platform which War stepped out as Jeanne shouted "Woah what are you... (stone steps with magical glowing runes erupts under each footstep War takes) Oh that's amazing..."

Later the two reached the end of the road and sank into a portal and appeared in Samael's former prison and in front of Samael himself who seemed unfazed by their entry while he sat upon and asked "I trust that she suffered?"

The Watcher appeared and pointed one finger rip and shook his head while blinking each of his six eye while stating "Not nearly enough."

Samael stared at the heart and said while taking the heart and brought it close to his chest in a protective manner "Beautiful... The second Guardian, the Griever, moves in tunnels beneath this place. But first there is an... (bobs his head) obstacle that must be removed. (points in War's face) Ulthane. One of the Old Ones, specifically the Makers."

War looked at Samael and stated "You didn't mention that before."

The Watcher pointed at Samael and accused "Changing the deal already, Samael?"

Jeanne sighed and walked away and sat near one of the blood spewing gargoyles as Samael commanded "BE SILENT, FILTH! (back hands the Watcher into a spiked demonic pillar) MY business is with the Horseman and the Red Witch."

Samael turned back towards War and pointed at him stating "Ulthane is no ally of the Destroyer... but you won't find the Griever without confronting the Black Hammer. And that will require strength you don't have, huh, yet."

Samael quickly turned towards the Watcher and magically constricted him before giving a devilish grin and raised the Chosen's heart up to his lips before taking a bite out of it like an apple and was visibly empowered by it.

The Watcher then demanded "What the hell are you doing Samael?!"

Samael began to toy with the Watcher by flicking his wrist causing the Watcher to stretch out his arms, raising them and lowering them until he said "tell him Watcher. How you and your sister stifle the Horseman and Witch's power in order to keep them on the Charred Council's leash!"

Jeanne grunted at hearing the purpose of the Watcher and Liz's very existence and whispered "Is that true?"

Liz appeared and nodded in a regretful manner as Samael turned towards War with fire erupting in his eyes and commanded "War, destroy this parasite!"

Samael released the Watcher who pointed at the two and claimed "You so much as blink at me and the Council will end you. BOTH of you! I'm PROTECTED!"

But Samael coldly reminded the Watcher "Not in here. (Points at War) You are War! Rider of the Red Horse! Not some puppet on this (gestures towards the Watcher) pathetic creature's strings!"

The Watcher then threatened as Jeanne stood up and watched silently "War, I will make you SUFFER!"

Samael then instructed War "Focus your anger. A great rage stirs within you, clawing to get out. You MUST release it. Or a puppet you'll remain."

War gritted his teeth while clenching this left fist in a angrily manner as he walked towards the Watcher and raised his fist while closing his eyes yelling in anger "RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

War punched the Watcher's head into the ground as War momentarily changed into a fiery demonic form as Samael raised his hands whole bats flew bat out of his palms and said "YOU ARE REBORN!"

The Watcher sat up and rubbed his black flaming head and questioned in a terrified manner "What... was that?!"

War walked away silently as Jeanne watched and thought "Takes strength to resist temptation... I like that."

Samael stared at War as he kept walking away and stated "The Horseman is broken, but there is still much power in him. (rubs chin) For a moment I saw... one who would stand alone against the Destroyer's army."

Jeanne walked after war as Samael raised his hand and said "Wait a moment Witch, you have earned something for your efforts... (snaps his fingers) A reward."

Then a giant hammer formed in Samael's hand and he gave it to Jeanne who took it and said "You know I already have one, just need to buy it back."

Samael chuckled and offered "Then perhaps I can tell you the name of the Demon who stole your weapons?"

Jeanne turned towards Samael and gave a interested glare and said "You have may attention."

 **Anvil's ford**

Upon the last known region on Earth that was still filled with life prior to being conquered by the forces of Hell a lone Maker was seen sitting on an old rusty car and leaned forward hunching over and stared out into horizon seeing the sun rise. The Maker had ginger red hair that was breaded into a pony tail while he he had same colored beard that connected to his hair through his sideburns, he lacked facial hair over his lips making his beard well cut into a specific style.

The Maker stared up into the sky as he gave a saddened yet mournful expression before hearing a roar and turned to see the Griever crawling around the nature filled area which made the Maker sigh in annoyance.

The Maker stood up and spat in both of his palms and spoke in a thick Scottish accent "Yer interrupted me peace and quiet, and trespassin on me property!"

The Maker removed a giant hammer from his back and slammed it on the ground and warned "Now, don go touchin that what ain't yers!"

 **To be continued**

 _ **Next arc: The Black Hammer arc**_

 **Finally finished this arc, I know it's shorter than Bayonetta and Death's first arc but due to how smaller Darksiders 1's world is I couldn't think of any reason to extend the arc.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and the arc despite how long it's taken me to finish, now I will go focus on Bayonetta and Death's story, need to be prepared for the** **third anniversary for that couple.**

 **Until I finish Bayonetta and Death's Kingdom of the dead arc I will be taking a break from this story, until next time everyone.**


End file.
